Some Nights
by stcarbythesea
Summary: There's a serial killer on the loose in NYC. Santana was called on the case to help her fellow detectives. What she didn't know was that this was one case that would hit close to home. AU Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

Some Nights

**Chapter 1 - An ordinary day**

This is a day like any other or, better said, a friday like every other friday. Laura, my daughter, is being picked up by my ex-husband Finn after school to spend the weekend with him and his new wife Rachel. I can't stand the woman, true, but its not jealousy. She just talks way too much and she is happy ALL THE TIME it's gross. Laura loves her, i've got to admit she's great with her. It still bothers me a bit to leave my daughter with someone who dresses like a japanese executive's creepy sexual fantasy but Laura loves musicals and Berry takes her to watch the high school play rehearsals. Rachel is a music and drama teacher at WMHS and you can tell she's got some Broadway frustration going on. The only downside is having Laura singing Woman in Love every single Sunday night. But it's okay, since she's three years-old, she misunderstands the lyrics and makes her own original take of the song. I tell her she's a star in the making but she tells me that she just wants to be like me when she grows up, she wants to arrest the bad guys. I beam proudly at her and smother her with hugs until she's begging me to let go but I'm homicide squad and i couldn't possibly wish that kind of future for my daughter. If I could, she'll live in a place where the definition of bad thing would be a stomach ache or her father's football team losing a match.

Sometimes I spend the night awake thinking about it, about all the wrong i see in the world and how i can spare her from it. Bad things happen to good people, i'm making a living out of it. The amount of killers that have slipped by unpunished shattered the ideals that got me on the job. I'm never gonna keep the crap out of the streets, there's just so many. As i see it, even with all the technology, criminals are always one step ahead. All we can do is work our ass to get a tenth of it behind the bars, it's really frustrating. I'm a determined, focused workaholic so a tenth isn't nearly what i would consider satisfying. I get up grumpy and i go to bed grumpy. Laura is the only thing that's making my days brighter these days and I'm not complaying. She's a handful of sunshine and she is everything i need in this world. That and to handcuff some bastards now and then.

So I help her put on the turtle backpack and check for the last time the gym bag with the stuff she needs for the weekend. I almost hope it's Rachel turn to pick her up, Finn tends to slack off. He loves the kid a lot, he's like a giant teddy bear around her but he has a problem with time. Man-hands, I mean Rachel, is a control-freak so I can count on her to be there ten minutes before Laura gets out of class.

I'm a bit of a control freak myself so as we pass the door I phone said Man-hands to get confirm the time of the pick up. I'll be at the precinct doing paper work all day so I can't able to use a stake out as an excuse to see if they do pick her up and Puck, my partner, is having a longer weekend so i can't ask him to do it for me either. I have to trust Finn Hudson and its making me a nerve-wreck already.

I yell at Rachel to keep it simple and clear. 5pm. Sharp. If she doesn't want to lose a vocal cord before she even has time to say Barbra one last time. The woman is so scared of me that I just know she'll be there.

In the meantime, Laura is being adorable asking about Puck and Quinn, if they are spending the weekend together making babies and i laugh with a bit of sadness. Those two have become so obvious that even my kid wants them together, however, Puck is spending the weekend with Lauren. I try to explain that to Laura but she says Miss Fabray would make a prettier girlfriend. Quinn is her kindergarten teacher and one of my longest best friends. We were in Cheerios together trying to rip each others throats to get to the top but, as soon as we graduated, we became best friends. She went to college, i think that time apart did us good because i can't even imagine how i could hate her back then. She's the sweetest chick I know and i agree with my daughter she would be just what Puck needs. But he's too blind and she's too much of a princess to make the first step so they are stuck in a limbo of longing stares and stolen smiles. Its disgusting. Or I'm getting sour, ever since Finn and I got divorced and I've gotten bitter and bitter, i was never a sugar-coating kind of girl but even i have to admit it's getting a little out of hand. One thing is the guys at the squad saying I've got balls of steel because i never turn my face away from a dead body even if its 10 days ahead in decomposition, the other is this shrinking feeling that i will never love anyone other than Laura. I'm fine with that except when she spends the weekends with her father and my life gets a little on the grey side. I can't help but wonder if I'm wasting my life away. When i was in highschool i loved to dance and sing, specially in glee club, but please don't tell that to my colleagues it took me a long time to get this cold hard bitch reputation and I'd appreciate if it keeps that way. I was the youngest person to become a detective and on top of that a female, if that wasn't shocking for some of them the fact that I am gorgeous was. I'm not saying it because i feel gorgeous, i have a latina beauty pageant tiara that says it. Obviously, I didn't win with sympathy vote, so it must be true. My self-esteem isn't doing great these days either, it doesn't help that Finn always told me that i was beautiful but he didn't love me that way. I didn't love him that way either but it's always hurtful anyway. So, now, my personal life is in the mud, my professional life is going down the same path and my daughter loves her stepmother. I think I'm going down to the police gym in lunch break to punch this all away into a sandbag…with Rachel Berry-Hudson's face on it.

But I'm lost in my thoughts and we are already parking in front of her school. I give her a kiss in the cheek as i get her off her kiddy chair. I take her to the entrance of school and hand her to Quinn who will keep the bag with her until Rachel picks her up. I give Quinn a kiss in the cheek and a hug and thank her again for doing this. Laura is not in her room but she is my eyes inside the school and i must have worry all over my face because Quinn whispers in my ear.

"She'll be fine, Santana, like she always is when she spends a weekend with them."

"I know, but i can't really help worrying. I mean, she's all that i have." I frown because the sun is beating in my face.

"You look adorable right now. And you need to change that, I'm going out tonight with this guy named Joe to a karaoke bar, join us."

"I don't know Fabray, i hate being a third wheel."

"Oh but you won't be, Sam and Mercedes are coming too, you can sing a song together. It will be just like old times. Besides Sam is bringing a friend that is new in town. She's tall and blondeeeeee." She says in that sing-song tone THAT I HATE while she jumps up and down. She reminds me of Berry and if I didn't love her that much I'd punch her right there.

"Fabray, cut it. I'm tired of being your social charity case. I'll go out because i haven't seen Mercedes since her record exploded, I'm even surprised she manages to come here without the papparazzi showing up. I miss her, to be honest, so I'm in. Aaand just to piss you off, i hope blondie doesn't make it" I use the same singsong tone right back at her. We are interrupted by my daughter who is anxious to meet Tina and Mike's kid on the playground.

"ARGH Santana, suit yourself. I'm picking you tonight at 8pm so we can have dinner and then head to the bar are going to have some fun. It's an order, Detective Lopez."

I put my aviators on and I grunt at her. "Later, Fabray" I turn to my kid and kiss her cheeks, ask her to be safe and wish her a great weekend. I have a knot in my throat as I step away from them. I have a tiny version of myself waving happily, screaming "I love you mommy" so loud I can hear her in my car as i get in. She runs to Chang's kid and they go inside holding hands. Damn, kids grow so fast.

I get to the squad at 9.30 am, I might have paper work waiting for me but i won't keep it waiting. This is an ordinary day, with or without a dead body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Maybe it isn't an Ordinary day after all.**

It's only 11am when i gets a call from Karofsky yelling at me to get to his crime scene ASAP. Karofsky is a really stubborn and proud dude, for him to call me in… you know something really nasty is up.

He's a great guy, we usually go out to drinks on Friday nights when Laura isn't with me, we have common backgrounds. We were both quite popular in highschool and we were so deep in the closet you can say we were in gay Narnia. Neither of us is totally okay with it now but we are coping and i've been leaning on him when everything seems against me. People in the squad think we are dating, they call us Bullywhips because we can be equally insulting and offensive to the smartass who say jokes against Dave's partner, Blaine, who has been openly gay since day one. But, not gonna lie, we don't correct them. It's better to have them thinking we are together than knowing he is sighing over the barman at the pub we usually go. It's a gay pub, something i never thought could exist but apparently, since Kurt started running Hummel's and decided to make it fashionable, it became a trend.

Friday nights are also the day we sigh over how happy Kurt and Blaine look, his boyfriend and sole owner of Hummel's stage, and in the bottom of my heart i envy them. I even start the thought "if only" but i shake it of my head as soon as I catch myself. It won't happen and I can keep it from happening just by living my life like this.

But back to the subject, i get in the car and take some coffee for me and Blaine, to Dave I buy some donuts. Karofsky was never shy around food but when things get tough he always forgets to eat. He's been on duty since 8pm last night and I just have a feeling he hasn't had breakfast yet. I don't worry about Blaine because Kurt always packs him a lunchbox. How do i know this? Because i tease him about the fact it is a purple lunch box, wondering if rainbows come out (pun intended) when he opens it.

I get to the crime scene building and some officer mutters something about it not being something a lady should see.

"Well, lucky for you, i'm not a lady and if i hear another sexist thing out of your mouth i'm gonna make sure you look like nothing a lady should look at."

With that i walk past him and in the building, only now i realise it's a trashy hotel, the kind people go to do everything but sleep. I don't even phase at the foul smell on 303. I walk through the threshold and i see Blaine talking on the phone with Karofsky kneeling beside the body muttering something to it. It's clearly a woman but that's all i can see before the csi team gets to cover her so they can move her to the lab. Her layout was printed on the floor's mouldy carpet and i register that she was naked beside the bed. The whole thing looks like it was staged,i think the killer modified the disposition of the furniture so it would look like this. Everything looks off. I ask for the hotel manager (looking exactly like he belonged in this lowlife building) to open another room so we could compare.

She's been here for 3 days, Dave tells me while Blaine continues talking on the phone.

"it's the third this month and it's starting to creep me, out to be honest." He looks up to me with a hopelessness in his eyes. He's the kind of cop who cares about the victims, that sits on his couch thinking about their families while he is watching tv. He told me about those other two cases.

By now it's unavoidable to label it, there's a serial killer on the run. This was his third victim, he chose blonde, white females with blue eyes but the other thing the last two victims had in common was the fact that they were both dancers. One worked on a production off-broadway and the other taught latin dances in a gym.

"We don't know who this girl is yet, but it's too much of a coincidence, can it really be 3 blondes murdered the same way in such a short period and not by the same guy?" he looks down and finally gets up. "i need you Lopez, i need you and Puck on board. Blaine is talking with the chief on the phone so all the paperwork is solved as quickly as possible. We can't deal with a serial killer running loose without your help. Everybody knows you are the smartest out of all of us. We need your eye because we are clearly missing something and my gut feeling is telling me he isn't going to stop with this one. If dancing is the thing, there's hundreds of dancers in NYC, we need you, we need all the people we can get. I know you are a tough cookie but i'm glad you weren't around to see what he does to them. It's just not right."

I decide then and there that i will just be another head thinking, i don't need these images printed in my mind. This is the first serial killer we all have to deal with. I rather see the damage on picture than in person. If anything i'll visit the crime scenes later. After all they don't really another pair of eyes, Blaine has freaking xray vision he has proven it in other cases and also Puck has a mean eye for what's wrong. What they need of me is an extra brain to think with them.

I think about it as I get out of building and the sun makes crunch my face again and I imagine I'm in some 1930's noir but then i decide that a Hitchcock movie would be more fitting. Then I correct myself thinking no Hitchcockian blonde would be caught dead in this deathtrap of a building. But then again, the others seem nothing like this one.

I decide to go get coffee and I text Dave saying to meet me at the precinct. I need some time to think.

Even if it comes in a time when Puck and i have no cases on our hands, i was looking forward for a bloodshed free weekend. That's not gonna happen, if i know them, the guys will spend this weekend indoors going through every piece of evidence and documentation they have on the previous cases.

I have half of mind to cancel karaoke with Fabray tonight but i think i could use a little fun. It's really not much but i'm looking forward to see Mercedes and to forget that mess in room 303.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the first time I'm writing a fanfiction, I'm sorry for all the typos. Thank you to everybody who is reading this. :)  
**

**Chapter 3 - The New Kid in Town**

The good thing I learned in these few years in Homicides is to forget everything as soon as night falls. Ten minutes after Quinn picked me up I forgot everything about this lousy day. I've called Finn to ask how Laura is doing and apparently she ate her plate full of veggies that Rachel cooked for her. Berry is a hardcore vegetarian and since Finn does everything that she wants, he was converted. It's nice to know that, even if Laura doesn't really like greens, she was well-behaved enough to eat most of them without complaining. It might have something to do with Finn's promise to take her to McDonalds at lunch tomorrow, either way, she didn't unleash the tiny bit of Snix i passed to her through my genes.

"I didn't think you would be such a great mother, Lopez. It's amazing how people change." Quinn eyes me like she's seeing some rare animal for the first time.

"Well, you know my mom. I think i'm basically doing all I can to be as good to Laura as she was to me. She was never the reason I was so bitchy in high school, that was all on me. I just didn't know how to deal with stuff and, to be honest, if wasn't for Karofsky i might still be in that ?" She's giving me a look, but I have no idea why.

"Give the girl a chance." Quinn says.

"What?" – Sometimes I think Quinn puts her thoughts on random mode and they come out of her mouth without she even noticing. I'm arching my eyebrow here.

"Sam's friend, give her a shot."

"Do you even know the person? Why would she be interested in me, she doesn't even know me. She'll run away as soon as she knows what I do for a living and I don't blame her!"

"Just…don't push her away like you always do."

ALWAYS, what do you mean as always, Quinn? Grand total of dates with girls I've had : 1. That worked out really well until I mentioned I had a kid.

"Do we even know if she likes girls before you start arranging our marriage?"

"Sam says she does."

"Then this is why she's coming? So you can put us together?" I'm slightly annoyed because I hate this sort of arrangements that Quinn always gets me in. And by "always" I do mean that one time.

"No, I've told you. She just moved from LA to teach hiphop dance classes and stuff at some academy here. She's coming because she needs some friends. She used to work on Mercedes shows."

"What made her stop? There's some good money in tours and such right? What was her motive?" Not that I'm interessed, I couldn't care less as long as she doesn't get me to dance.

"You make it sound like she's a suspect from your investigations and besides do I look like some Brittany oracle? Why don't you ask her that yourself tonight? At least you already have something to break the ice," Quinn takes a sip from her drink and winks at me while I huff for the fifth time on the subject.

"Brit-brittany? That's her name?"

"Yup, Brittany S. Pierce."

"Britney Spears." I snort barely keeping the food in my mouth.

"Don't you dare making that joke around her. Sam said she hates it." Quinn warns me looking serious for the first time since they've been together.

"Okay, okay. I won't say anything" I raise my arms in defeat. These people are tense, SHE must be tense. I can't see no harm in making a joke with someone's name, i mean, people call me Satan all the time. I like the sound of it to be honest.

"I'm so happy you finally have a date" she says in a way so bubbly and I know i've been set up, i'm just waiting for that fake call that will tell her that she has to be somewhere and i'd be left alone with some stranger again and with Britney issues on top of it all.

* * *

Thankfully that phone call never comes and I step to the usual karaoke bar. If I thought it couldn't get any more tacky I was wrong. It was latin night, the waiters were wearing sombreros and ponchos.

The usual pop music they played when there wasn't anyone singing was replaced by those annoying pan pipes. Right now, it's a pan pipe version of My Heart Will Go On and I start wondering if holding a gun against the dj's forehead would be considered too much.

I don't know if I'm more offended or more shocked with the lack of taste of this place. Will Shuester never fails to surprise me on how low he can sink this bar. I don't even know why it still has costumers and to my surprise the place is quite packed. People just don't waste an opportunity to burst into a song, do they? Apparently the song list for tonight is purely latin, on Will Schuester's loose notion of what a latin/hispanic song must be. My dear Abuela must be turning in her grave right now if she can see where I got myself into.

I was going to start my 3 hour rant on how many things were wrong with this place with my anger clearly expressing itself in the spanish that Will failed to comprehend (even if I heard Quinn vaguely mention that he used to be a spanish teacher once, poor kids) but then I see my friends' table. Mercedes is looking good and Sam dropped that silly Bieber look he has supported the last time I was saw him. I can't see Miss Spears anywhere and my smile fades a little. Not because of that, I'm totally cool with it being just an old friends gathering, it was obviously because now they are playing Viva Forever's panpipe version and that song makes me sad. I greet everybody blowing a kiss to Mercedes and high-fiving Sam. Quinn does the polite one kiss in the cheek of both of them and looks at me like i'm being too mundane. I don't really care as I attack the peanuts as I sit next to Sam hitting him with too much questions at once.

How are you? When's the wedding? When are they going to have cute kids so my little Laura can torture them? I get on interrogation mode without even noticing but I get interrupted before I can get some answers. I hear a voice behind me and it's Brittany, bitch. So many awesome jokes to be made and i can't even mention it.

"Hi! You must be Quinn, Sam told me a lot about you." Sam told her a lot about Quinn, did he tell her a lot about me too? Does she know that they are playing houses with us? Does she even know I'm gay? Does she know about Laura or will I see that "it's too complicated" look on someone else? I realize I'm freaking out before i even say hello. I might not even be attracted to her and we end our misery right here, right now. Off we go.

"Hello, Brittany right? I feel I can say the same, this is my best friend Santana." Best friend? So now I've been promoted? I get up with a sudden chivalry urge…maybe not so sudden i'm just following Quinn's cue and my dazzling skills are most definitely off. Dazzling, do people even use that word anymore? Anyway, I take a deep breath just like when I'm about to look at a corpse and then I move.

Brittany is standing there, smiling sweetly and, I dare say, shyly. She's waiting for me to do something, but what? It's not as if I can think properly. She has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen but I bet everybody says that to her. Oh-so-blue eyes, like clear sea water, like the cloudless sky, so clear you can feel yourself drown in them…she must have heard it all. I can't stop myself thinking none of those comparisons actually … compare. That sounded a lot cheesier than I meant it to be, I swear.

I take the hand she has stretched for me and manage to smile – woah two actions at the same time, you excel at this – and try to think of something to stop that soft puzzled look from becoming an actual frown.

"You are very pretty. They have not lied to me." Oh shit, that was meant to stay inside my , really?

"Thank you, I can see you've stolen my seat." She giggles and lightens the mood instantly…i mean for the other guys because i'm here blushing like silly and muttering excuses and getting me another chair.

"I swear I was going to say something but she didn't stop asking me questions since she sat down" Sam says, trying to excuse himself.

I can't really tell if Quinn and her are doing it on purpose but, by the time I get back at the table, the only free space is between them.

"Why are you doing this to me again?" I whisper on Quinn's ear as I settle in and she just gives me a sly smile and whispers back "you'll thank me later".

So everybody starts talking again and I do my best to ignore Brittany even if her hair keeps tickling me when she ducks her head to laugh at some silly story Sam is telling her. I'm just pretending to pay attention to Mercedes tale of some wierd Hollywood's star behaviour on the latest event she attended. I'm secretly thanking myself for choosing this top that covers just one of my shoulders, specially since the bare one is on Britt-Britt's side, therefore being tickled. Britt-Britt? Where did that came from? Seriously am I just making up a nickname for her? I should work on actually using phrases around her since I'm obviously failing at this.

I'm interrupted midthought by Will Schuester and by the way he is dressed I'm half expecting him to be riding a llama.

"Hola chicos y chicas! Buenas Noches! Ay Caramba! Dios Mio!" – I feel Quinn's hand on my thigh grounding me so I can't fly at his throat for disrespecting my ancestors with a lousier spanish than Lady Gaga's. – "What can I get you guys, tonight?"

Everybody orders around but I keep it simple, I'll have a beer and give a chance to Will's nachos. Will's wife, Emma, is in the kitchen tonight and this surprises me. From what I've seen in the times we came here before she seemed a little on the OCD side. I've never seen cleaner tables so I'm not complaining. I'm lost in thought when Brittany taps on my bare shoulder and i jump.

"Sorry" She whispers softly and I feel guilty, I'm going out of my way to ignore her and she knows it. If only she was a little less beautiful I could look at her without blushing and start a conversation. "It's just that until you ordered the nachos I hadn't noticed how hungry I was. Do you mind if I have some of yours? I came straight from the dance studio to meet you guys, didn't get anything to eat... I guess it was kind of stupid to order a Margarita and not think of food." She looks down and all I want is to bring her eyes back up.

"It's not stupid. At all, I always forget eating before coming to this things. Besides its way too much for just one person and Quinn already took me out to dinner so…" I talk so fast without barely breathing as I speak. "Not to mention that it's normal, if Sam was yapping all the time…I'd forget everything but my need to drown his words in alcohol." I hear Sam's annoyed "HEY!" but i don't actually process it. She was smiling at me again and it felt surprisingly heartwarming. "in conclusion, you can have some of mine."

"But I'll pay…" I cut her off before I can stop myself.

"No way, now I can make it up for stealing your chair. But if you insist you can buy me a drink some other time." Did I really just said that?

She blushes but I can't really notice it because i'm too busy noticing how warm my cheeks are and how stupid that must have sounded. Specially since I haven't had a decent conversation with her yet so I'm opening my mouth to apologize when she looks me in the eye and i can't really think anymore. How does she do that?

"It's a deal." Her grin is so wide and there's this sparkle in her eye. "I was so scared of how I would fit in here. Everybody says New Yorkers are not nice but you guys are proving me otherwise. So thank you for inviting me out tonight." She says to everybody and I'm sure she's the sweetest person on earth. She keeps smiling and I keep watching her. Her long blonde hair is something out of this world and she's like nothing you have ever seen and you can't help to wonder what would be to be around her ALL the time. And now, she caught you staring.. I lower my eyes because that was embarrassing. But, by the way, she smiles I have a feeling she didn't exactly mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Bailamos?**

After that, I stopped acting wierd. I asked her about why she decided to move here.

"Well, LA is kind of cruel. There's a lot of dancers trying to make a living. I wanted to get away from the parties and failed auditions and just have a normal job, you know? Thanks to Mercedes I can even afford to earn a little less because she paid me very well during the 4 years I worked with her. Besides it's New York, what's there not to love?"

"But I'm missing you like crazy,baby girl. The new team doesn't understand half of what i mean. You seemed to read my mind most of the time. If you ever want to come back you are still my number one, okay? The offer still stands" Mercedes' intervention made the whole table start to pay attention to our talk. Not that we were having a moment or anything.

"Thank you Mercedes, but I really want to try to settle down for a while. I've been feeling a little lonely this past year." She lowers her voice like she's admiting she likes to dance naked in her room to Gaga. Yes I do that, there's nothing to be ashamed.

I don't know why but I decide to look at Quinn and she's smiling at me and wriggling her eyebrows at me. I arch my eyebrow and look away but then instead of dropping it, she whispers in my ear instead.

"This one's a keeper"

I blush and Britt looks at me. All I can do is to turn to the nachos which are currently the only thing on this table not making my cheeks red.

I stuff my mouth so much that I have an excuse to be quiet for a while. Brittany, however, is on fire. She's telling stories and everybody's attention is on her.

We are sharing the said nachos and our hands brush together often, we are muttering "sorry" and "you first. no, you first" all the time. The first time it happened I knew Sam and Mercedes were half expecting me to snap at her. They know how I like keeping physical contact at a minimal but with her i'm like a moth to a flame. Besides she's so warm, she's like home. Aaaaand that is embarassing, i didn't think that...must be the beer.

The cool thing about her being on the spotlight is that I can look at her without feeling like a lurker. I can pay attention to her long wavy hair cascading down her shoulders or how lovely she looks like when she's at ease or, I don't know, silly stuff like that. It's like the more I watch the more I want to keep staring. I like how she looks from the corner of her eye to see if i'm paying attention to what she's saying. And I am, I know she adopted a little cat and that it destroys the couch if she doesn't give him attention. I know she only had a week of classes at work but every single old lady decided to move to her class. I even heard that embarrassing story about how she got lost and spent a day in circles on the subway. And I smiled at all of them, but now her mouth isn't moving and I can hear Mercedes's voice like it's outside the bar.

I can hear the silly person butchering Tony Braxton's Spanish Guitar in the background and Quinn's "someone put him out of his misery" and Sam's "Santana did you bring your gun?" But honestly the only thing I'm processing is my beer and the way she is just quietly sitting and humming the song. She's looking at me in the eye so I watch her eyes grow wider at the mention of the gun.

"You have a gun?" She sounds surprised. Oh shit, Sam didn't tell her about my job?

"ye-yeah. I'm a, a cop." I stutter while trying to be nonchalant about it.

"But like a traffic one?" Do I look like a traffic cop to you? I've never been more insulted in my life. I'd be breaking a chair on her head right know if she wasn't so perfect. Perfect? I don't even know her...I'm sure she's not but...seems like it. Oh God, I'm in trouble.

"No, homicide squad." I bite my lip, I wonder what will come first "eww" or "oh my god how can you do that, what kind of job is that?" and last, a personal favourite, "you don't look that tough".

"You must be really smart."

I beg your pardon, I think, and it clearly shows on my face.

"I mean, you arrest criminals, you must do a lot of thinking in your job. You must get home exhausted. I imagine you sit on the couch and just try to get those images out of your head."

She's serious, she's not judging. She's paying attention to what I'm saying. But it's not just that and I can't really decipher what it is. Okay, might as well bring it all out in the open...

"In an ideal world, that would obviously be what I'd do but you see…" I pause and look deep in her eyes, they really pull you in. I always thought people said that about eyes in books so it would look prettier than referring to orbs as they are. Apparently it does happen, you can drown your thoughts in a pretty set of eyes. Hum. " I have my daughter to take care and she's the best way for me to leave work on the threshold of the apartment. She's living with me and her company is what keeps me sane. What gets me going."

I really want her to understand. Laura is not a thing to be accepted or not. She's my priority and nobody can question that. It has to be clear if we are doing this thing, if she wants to give me a shot to date her. I want it, I realize it now, I want her. She's unique and I get a little carried away and I allow myself to think she's the light I need in my life, she's the colour I need. But then I come back down and think I'm being really silly. Sharing some nachos doesn't make you date material and you just told the girl you have a dangerous job and a little daughter. It's too much to take on a first date. Half of a first date, really, because there's a whole bunch of people beside you at the table.

"How old is she? Aww you guys must look so adorable together." Is she squealing about it? Why does she look like she wants to pinch my cheeks and call me cute? She's staring at me like she just saw a baby kitten's picture.

"She's 5. I was married for 3 years with her father but, ever since we split up, she's been living with me."

"Awww a tiny Santana. I hope I can get to meet her. I used to do some babysitting jobs to pay for dance school, I miss being around kids. We seem to get each other. Maybe I can teach her how to dance." She's smiling so hard and it's a bit blinding. I shake my head and laugh. Brittany looks at me puzzled like she missed the punchline of some sort of joke.

"You'll have to forgive me but you are looking at me like I'm a stuffed panda and you are barely keeping yourself from hugging me. I really don't get that a lot." I say laughing and also praying it's okay for me to say that. I just want to know.

"It's just that, don't tell Sam I told you okay? He'll kill me, come closer" I shift closer so she can talk lower over some nerdy looking girl's out of tune rendition of Rihanna's Te Amo that is happening on stage. I can feel her lips against my ear and I'm not prepared for it. The beer isn't helping and i've been avoiding other people's touch like a plague so when she starts speaking so close to me i'm hyperaware of everything. Of how close we are, how my body is responding to her, how much warm she radiates to me. I can't really remember why we shifted so close in the first place and then she says it.

"He said you have a bit of a temper and I don't really get how he can say that. I'm so happy right now because I don't think i've ever met anyone so pretty and so awesome and as sweet as you. Like ever. I hope it's okay for me to say this because it's the truth."

I return to my original position and my nose slightly grazes hers. Not that I could make a bigger fool of myself, I've never been this awkward in my life. I think...except on my wedding day.

"No-nobody ever says I'm sweet."

"Then I guess I'm a lucky girl." She gives me this wicked grin like she knows exactly the effect she has on me and shrugs. Maybe I'm seeing things.

Will comes on stage to tell us it's nearly closing time. They are giving Jewfro, another regular at this place, the chance to sing Bailamos. I'm laughing outloud. I pity the fool for trying to go all Enrique Iglesias. It's totally the most adequate ending to this offensive latin night.

"Well…" I see Britt's hand in my eyesight. Joe and Quinn are nowhere to be seen, Sam and Mercedes are watching me amused …"Bai-la-mos?" I know she said it singing but when she doesn't move her hand I know she's serious. She's asking me to dance with her? I look up. Damn it, she is. She must know that this is the ultimate tacky challenge. I decide that after 3 beers I'm going to accept the challenge. I take her hand and allow her to drag me to the improvised dance floor.

All I remember is twirling and doing silly faces at her. She, however, has to be one of the most graceful creatures on earth. Seriously, they should make National Geographic Documentaries about her. Not that I'm saying that to her, even in my head I can see that people couldn't take it like a compliment or they could think I was comparing them to a killer whale. I get a little carried away and end up singing the song with him. When it's over she giggles and holds me really tight, which is good…which is the best feeling ever.

"I think I like your version better" She says while we are swaying along the end of it. I snort against her shoulder. How long was it since I was this close to someone? I do inhale deeply, like a creeper I must say, so I don't forget her scent.

When we get to the table everybody is getting ready to leave. I go straight to my purse and take a pen out. I wait while she puts her trench coat on and then take her hand. She's still a little flustered since she was the only one doing real dancing in this joint. She looks at me puzzled but allows me to take it. I write my number on her palm and mutter "call me" not loud enough for anyone to hear but I see a hint of a nod and her smile gets wider. I think I'm making a fool of myself but can't bring myself to care. I smile so wide I think the corners of my mouth are going to tear. The bloody cheesy smile stays until I get home, while I change to my pjs and lay in bed.

I check my phone to set the alarm clock to my usual jog before meeting with the guys to discuss the case and I see it.

"I had such a great time. I had to text before your number went down the drain :D have a nice night, Santana"

Just when I thought that smile couldn't grow bigger.

"Same here Britt-Britt. Goodnight." I'm feeling brave as you can tell. But this is good and rare and I intend to cherish it even if it's just harmless, pointless flirting. I need some colour in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a long ass chapter. I hope you don't mind because i couldn't bring myself to cut it in half. I also hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 5 - Rise and Shine.**

It's not even 5 am when Karofsky calls me.

"Tana, we've got a situation. I'm at the 74th and Broadway. Please hurry."

I ran to the scene after dressing something that was already on top of the couch, I'm ain't no Stana Katic, I don't have to look flawless in murder scenes. I find nothing glamorous about them. My aviators are everything that keeps people from finding out how I couldn't sleep last night. I'm on my second cup of coffee already, I either make it through the day or I'll pass out of exhaustion in less than 2 hours.

After I enter the room, I feel stupid for thinking i'd have trouble staying awake. He/she decided to get creative. The girl is hanging from the ceiling with hooks digged deep on the skin of her back. She's wearing a ballerina suit and on her livid face a Black Swan-like make up.

On the Wall behind the bed you can read written in black ink: Nobody is Perfect. Someone didn't like the Aronofski movie, or loved it way too much. I'm trying to get a motive from all this circus but I can't. Is this a sort of homage? Of course that the first thing I thought that someone got pissed for not getting in on Julliard or something. But this kinky shit, it goes beyond the past 3 murders. The others were simple slit throats, in this one the death cause appears to be the same. I wonder if those hooks were placed before or after she died.I guess I'll have to wait for Artie to do his magic in the lab.

I analyze the writings on the Wall, they gave me Seven feels. Not seven the number but Seven the movie. That makes two movie references in the same crime scene, what is this guy? Or girl, i'm being biased here.

I look at Dave who looks hopeless as Blaine helps the crime lab investigators take the corpse down.

"Could this case become any weirder?!"

"Tell me about it." I'm chewing on a blueberry muffin while I'm talking to him.

"How can you eat here? Isn't there some sort of regulation?" He argues with me but I can't bother to reply as I normally would.

"You said as fast as I could. When you say fast, I never have breakfast. Take it as a special treatment, nobody keeps me from my food besides you." – I take a final sip into my cup and throw it on the garbage outside the room. I notice my surroundings. Is this even her apartment? This doesn't look like the place for one like her, that's for sure, but rents are high these days. Maybe she was new at it.

I look at the clock and it's almost 8am, time flies when there's a serial killer on the loose. If I was home lying awake thinking about Britt it would be 5.30 yet.

Is it wierd that thinking about her calms my bad morning temper? I don't really do mornings well but thinking about her helps me out a little.

I need to get to the station and try to see what can possibly this swan have to do with the rest of the puzzle.

I need to see the pictures of the other crime scenes and look for movie references. Two can play this game Mr. Murderer, I'm quite a film buff. One thing is for sure, this person is detail oriented. I'm only sorry we mistaken him for a regular type of killer. There's more to him, but the more you show, the more i can find about he's/she's whereabouts, education, background and the follow his/hers pattern of thought.

This is a game of chess and I must play it with less then 3 hours of sleep and a blonde to make my mind fuzzy.

For the first time since she was born, I'm glad Laura isn't home tonight, I know I'll look and feel like a zombie by dinner time even if i will probably not have dinner. The faster I get this over with, the faster I can rest.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

"Tana, you really should go home." Blaine says in his collected voice from the other side of the office. We're the only two living souls in the building so even if he says it in his normal tone I can hear it at my desk in the opposite side.

"I'm going home to think about this shit. Might as well leave the shit in its natural habitat, don't you think?"

"Even if I can see your point, I would really love for you to go home. This isn't your case, yet."

"Yet. You are playing on a technicality, it's not my fault that the chief said start on Monday, she obviously filled the docs yesterday."

"Because you were supposed to have the weekend off, for yourself. Don't you have somewhere to be?" He whines, turning on his chair.

He is referring to the frequent buzz my phone has made for the past hour. Yes, it's her... but she started it.

* * *

Brittany: Hey.

Santana: Hey. Did you had a nice day?

Brittany: It depends. I guess it would be nice if last night hadn't been so awesome. Now, it looks kind of bleak.

Santana: What was it about last night? The overuse of poncho's or the ruined songs? My day sucked, thank you for asking. :P

Brittany: Sorry for being so insensitive. I guessed sleeping all day wouldn't be such a burden. Ps: neither. The only latin thing there made me enjoy it. And Jewfro's talent.

Santana: No sleep for me. I had to work. Ps: you speak of talent, but I think I missed it.

Brittany: his talent to make you laugh, that's what I meant. And what a wonderful laugh you have. Sorry about work, something bad happened?

Santana: Nothing for you to worry about. My laugh? Well you owned it more than him, but i'm glad you liked it. Here I was wondering that you only wanted me for my body.

Brittany: It's mostly that. Are you still at work?

What now? Santana thought, the bantering was really sweet but was really unhelpful for her work.

Santana: Yes. Just wrapping up.

Brittany: Meet me outside in 15 minutes. I know where you work.

Santana: That didn't make you sound like a creep…at all. Should I take my gun?

Brittany: No, just your appetite. Sam says you barely eat when you are worried.

Santana: Speaking behind my back, hey?

Brittany: No, just something he said when he asked me to go out with you guys yesterday. I would never.

Santana: Sorry, I'm a little on edge. You'll do me good.

Brittany: Oh you have no idea. See you in a bit. Xoxo

That last message was received 10 minutes ago. Blaine was right, if I didn't wanted to keep her waiting I'd have to leave now.

"How did you know?"

"About what?" Blaine said looking at files on his desk not bothering to look up. It was for the best, I didn't want him to notice how blushed I am.

"About me having somewhere to be?"

He gives me a corner of a smile and he faces me. He has this "gotcha" face he always gives me, when he notices something I don't.

"You really need to stop thinking aloud when you write messages. Whoever that is deserves a) an apology, b) a nicer Santana than I've been dealing all day and c) a kiss. Well that last one is for you because you really need to keep that mind away from this if you want to get some sleep, Poirot."

God, I hate him. He's such a smart ass.

"FINE. Goodnight."

"Have a pleasant evening Santana." He almost sings it, how Kurt bears him I'll never know.

* * *

I spend my time in the elevator trying to look more composed. I had a better-looking sweater in my locker, and I try to do my make up on my way down. I'm frustrated and irritated beyond normal, the lack of sleep is starting to show on my mood even if I manage to hide it in my face.

I don't look my best, I look like someone who spend all day working but I guess she already knows that.

I ran outside the door and only stop by the edge of the sidewalk, I check my watch and look around the street but I don't see a soul. I furrow my eyebrows and look down to my feet, I just noticed I'm wearing sneakers. I hope this isn't a date. There's nothing wrong with black converse, right?

"Hey, stranger." The voice comes behind me and I turn around to see her staring at me. She's wearing pretty casual clothes and a trench coat. Just on queue I feel raindrops falling in my cheeks. She's leaning on the wall and now I get why. It's raining, it probably rained all day and I didn't even noticed.

"It's raining." I say, annoyed. She giggles when I state the obvious and she comes forth opening an umbrella.

"You sound surprised. For how long were you in there?" She places the umbrella on top of both of us so it covers me as well. I probably should have moved but I guess I forgot how beautiful she was. It makes no sense, I spent all day thinking about her, how could have I forgotten?

"All day. Since 6am actually." I stutter. I think I haven't stuttered since I was eighteen. Her long blonde curls look like she came out of the hairdresser, how is it possible? She just told me it's been raining all day and yesterday she told me she didn't have a car. I think I'm staring. Shit.

"Come on, you must be starving." She offers the arm that is holding the umbrella and I hold it. She tells me we are going to this dinner she knows. They have the best burgers ever, she says and I snort. No, they don't. This one I know has them, I always go there when I'm on stake outs. We keep up the bickering for a while, it's fun. She's fun. And beautiful. The most adorable girl ever. I'm only keeping up talking so I can hear her voice and I'm being snappy so I can hear her get offended and talk longer. My bad humour is all gone and i'm totally light-headed now. I'm blaming it on the lack of food. It has nothing to do with the fact that her perfume is my favourite scent ever. Maybe it's her shampoo, maybe it's the way her clothes smell. Either way it's pleasant or absorbing or even…what's the thing they always say in the books? Intoxicating…

"San, San?" I snap out of it. She's saying my name, better yet, she has a nickname for me and it's sweet. Everybody calls me Tana. This could be her thing…what am I thinking about?

"Hum, yeah?" I notice now that we are standing in the middle of the street. It's pouring now and the shoulder on the outer side is now getting soaked. She's been taking the rain to keep me dry.

"We are here" she giggles and I swear it's the most amazing sound.

"But this is the place I was talking about, with the best burgers!"

"So was I, YOU were the one who assumed it was somewhere else" She's got a point and I don't want to argue so I get in and keep the door open for her while she closes the umbrella.

* * *

After burgers and fries and coke and coffee and all that is unhealthy I can't stop laughing. My face hurts and i'm crying. She's really funny, she's ridiculously funny and she's innocent. She says stuff I'm not expecting because she has a totally different line of thought than everybody I know.

At first I didn't know if she was the wisest person I've ever met or the dumbest. I decided to go to the first and all she's being saying proves I was right. She has an amazing insight.

"So, dead people." She wriggles her eyebrows on me.

"Yeah, what you wanna know about it?"

"Actually, I want to know why you decided to do that. I just can't imagine someone so beautiful dealing with the most ugly part of civilization."

I blush and I don't even try to hide it. She said it, she has the right to know how it affects me. Judging that smile plastered on her face she's enjoying herself immensely.

"Well… I want to catch the bad guys, to keep them out the street. It helps me with this fear I have that something bad might happen to the people I love. I can't stop it from happening but I can sure as hell make it harder for those bastards to get their way."

"I guess that makes sense. I was just looking forward in seeing you in uniform" And she winks at me. Who does that, seriously?

"Aham.. well that might be a bit hard since I only wear it to special occasions."

"Like you getting a medal or something."

"Yes, something like that." Of course, there's funerals as well but i'm not going to ruin the mood when this cute girl keeps flirting shamelessly with me.

"You must be very serious, very thorough. I'd hate to be a bad guy on one of your cases"

"Well, I try to be pretty mean to them."

"See, that I can't imagine. "

"You've been lucky so far…"

"That you have a thing for blondes?" I raise an eyebrow. Do I have a thing for blondes?

"Actually, I don't think I have a thing for blondes since I never actually dated any…or any girl for what matter." She's the one raising eyebrows now. "I've been a coward, I took way too long to admit that I liked girls and I still lied to myself. After that, I've even got time to get married to a dude and have a daughter. Since that worked out pretty well I decided that at 26 it was time to stop lying to myself. It's been all baby steps but…" i've been looking down all the time, playing with my fingers and I stopped to clear my throat and attempt to steal a glance from those blue eyes.

She's looking at me half worried half caring. Maybe now she'll ran away, she'll think I'm the silliest person on earth. She looks so at ease with herself, so carefree, so much like the opposite of me.

"There's nothing to be ashamed for. You have a beautiful daughter so it was all for a good cause. So that makes me what? Your first gay date?"

"Second. But, for all that it's worth, the first one was pretty dramatic. I thought she was going to stick a knife on my throat after dinner." She's smiling again and I release the air I was holding in.

"Seems I have to save the honour of the class. Let me buy this." So that's it? Is it over? I like being around her, I don't want to get back to the real world. I'm pouting now but I glance over the clock. It's almost midnight, that means I've spend three hours with her. I would swear it felt like twenty minutes. She's staring at me.

"I don't wanna go"

"I can see that. Your pout is adorable. I don't want to go either but you had a long day. You look tired" She's looking at me with puppy eyes. "let me walk you home."

"Of course." I'm aware that my face lights up. I have my car in the park but I'm not going there tonight, I'll just wake up early and pick it up. I might work just a bit more.

She laughs and we make our way to the door.

It stopped raining so the umbrella is not needed, I immediately frown because I lost my excuse to take her arm. Thankfully, Brittany doesn't need an excuse, she takes my arm and we start walking, she twirls the umbrella and I feel like she's going to burst into …

"I'm singing in the rain…." I can't believe it, she's actually singing it "just singing in the rain…"

I laugh louder than I wanted which only encourages her.

"What a glorious feeling, i'm happy again" oh dear there's a lamp-post, there's Brittany in a lamp-post twirling. Not really Gene Kelly style.

"I can't go Gene on this so I'll take my pole dancing experience as a guidance." I have to lean against a car because I can't breathe.

"Pole dancing?"

"Yeah, things were getting rougher in LA. I thought it couldn't hurt to have more skills" Oh-uh, she's embarassed. "not that I ever got to dance in clubs…"

I brush a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's nothing to be ashamed, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. The only thing that saddens me is that someone so awesome might have to do that for a living."

"Well, Mike asked me if I wanted to come over here and spared me the experience." It's my turn to take her arm but I got the hand, it's wet because of all that lamp post grabbing but I really don't mind. She makes a face so I clean both of our hands in my sweater and grab it again. She laughs and leans her head on my shoulder, she's so warm.

After a while we get to my house and it's nearly 1 am. We stop saying goodbyes but before I can help myself I ask.

"Do you wanna sleep here?" She looks a little confused. "I could sleep on the couch it's where I sleep when Laura is out anyway. You could have the room. It's really late and I don't want you wandering alone."

"I can get a cab."

"Yes, but you can also stay. And with this case I'm dealing with it would really make me sleep better. Call me paranoid, i don't care, you do fit the profile of the victims. I'll make us some tea and we'll sleep. I'm not going to try something funny, you know?" I lower my voice to a point I even doubt if the words are saying my mouth. "I think I like you too much"

"AWWWWWW" I hear Brittany say it even if it sounds smothered by the bear hug she gives me. "Ok then." She sounds excited, or is it just me?

* * *

Half an hour later she's wearing one of my oversized t-shirts and some sweatpants that are clearly too short for her. She looks like she's going fishing and laughs when I tell her just that.

"Why would I? I think I've just found myself a very nice fish, I don't need to look any further."

With that she shut me up, i tried muttering about what kind of tea she wanted. She settled on earl grey and I took it to the couch where she was sitting.

It felt nice and cozy and it started raining again. I can hear the drops beating on the windows. She's sitting here, sipping on her tea like she belongs here. Maybe she does. I'm staring again, her hair is up in a ponytail and I can appreciate just how perfect her face is.

"San, you are staring." She says with this cocky smirk on her face.

"Sorry, It's just that you have this gross pimple on your face." She gets really serious and snaps her hand to her face slapping herself. When she realizes I'm joking it's too late.

"I HATE YOU" she starts poking me and I almost spill my tea all over.

"No, you don't. I'm hilarious." I say as I drink the rest of my cup's content. I thought I was on the winning side now. I've got this. I'm a natural. I'm adorable.

"Hmm" She says as she drops her cup on the coffee table.

Before I can process her lips are on my mine. Her kiss is soft at first to let me get used to the thought of us kissing and it grows deeper and more intense.

When I think I can't get any hotter she stops. I look at her face still really close to mine. She has this amazing smile on her face, she grazes her nose on mine.

"Goodnight Santana." She gets up. Just like that and I just watch her cross my living room towards my room. She'll be there in my bed, I'll stay here. I follow her with my eyes and I swear she's taking longer on purpose. Just before she closes the room door she gives me the wickest smile as if to say "look what you'll be missing tonight". I stay like a stone in my place, I don't think I've ever experienced anything hotter than that, hotter than her. I sigh and think "This is going to be a long night".


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey :) so this one is more of a filler chapter, i hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 6 – To Build a Home**

I woke up in the morning to find a note by the table.

"I had to leave early, I have class to teach in a bit. Xoxo Brittany. Ps. Your bed is really comfy"

I grunt but inside I'm happy she's not here to see my less-than-happy morning look. I don't do mornings, have I said this already?

I take a shower and have some coffee. I really don't feel like eating. this whole scene, this empty apartment looks pretty grey to me without Brittany.

I look at the clock, It's 10.30. Finn is bringing Laura back by 18.30 that means i have 8 hours on my own. And what the hell am I supposed to do with 8 hours with old boring me? The answer is work. Since there's a maniac on the loose, going for a jog is going to get a rain check.

I take the subway and get to work faster than I intended to. I decide to eat something before getting in. I glance over the newspapers and my eyes widen. It leaked, it's everywhere. There goes the confidentiality out the window. The only good thing that can come out of this is if our killer gets bolder and makes a mistake trying to top himself.

It's a pretty calm Sunday and the guys that are working this weekend got only a couple of simple cases to resolve.

I sat at my desk and spent my time staring at pictures of corpses and crime scenes until it was just after lunch. All these detail made me elaborate a theory that implied our killer was a woman. The lack of sexual violence is one of the indicators and there's hardly anything more deadly than a woman acting out of spite or perhaps envy. The victims are some sort of variation of the typical blonde bombshell. When i couldn't pay attention anymore I decided to go home and clean. I had to make the house presentable to my little gremlin.

I'd lie if I said I didn't spend a bit of time staring at the ceiling thinking about who slept in my bed and, obviously, tried to find her sent on the pillow. That was before I caught myself and decided to stop being so pathetic over somebody I met 2 days ago.

I tried to convince myself I was just grateful for a distraction on a weekend without my baby. She'll be home any minute now so I need to make dinner and get my shit together.

Ten minutes later, my phone rang and I got it without looking at the ID of the caller. I was trying on the food while putting on the table while reading the newspaper and hearing the news. Multitasker is my middle name.

"Hello."

"Hi, Santana, it's Rachel!"

"Hmm" – What now?

"Finn is on his way to take Laura to your place but…that's not what I wanted to talk you about..." Is Rachel Berry nervous?

"HURRY, Berry. I has dinner on the stove"

"Well, hum, I'm doing this out of respect because I know you are not my biggest fan-" No shit, Sherlock.

"Berry, please, no self-pity today. I had a long weekend…"

"Oh, the thing is…we are needing a new voice for my musical…"

"Your cheap version of a musical, you mean…"

"It's not cheap, it just lacks the budget to look otherwise but I was hoping that a new addition to my show could help spice things up…" - Oops sore spot.

"And what exactly does that have to do with me? I thought I had already said no to you COUNTLESS times" - She asked me so many times after she saw this rendition of _Tears dry on their own_ at Will's.

"Well, Finn introduced me to your friend Quinn and she sounds exactly what I need…"

"Again, what does that –"

"She will never take it if she thinks you are against it." The way she says it means she already asked and got that answer. Damn, Quinn is loyal...silly, but loyal.

"That would be amazing for her, Quinn loves to sing. I know she misses it more than she'll ever admit…"

"And dance, she'll have to dance too…is she up to it?"

"You are seriously doubting my best friend? She'll be the fiercest, most dedicated queen you will have in that show choir with dialogue you got going on…"

"Okay, Okay. I have her number and I'll call her. Thank you, Santana." She sounds like I just saved her ass...I'm unconfortable with gratitude.

"Don't worry about it, now get out of my ear, my kid must be starving with all that vitamin crap you feed her."

"Santana…"

"Nighty-night Berry. Somebody is at my door."

I went to get the door and Puck comes in. He doesn't even stop on the threshold he just passes right through me.

"I heard about the murders, they say the blonde ones are the targets. How do we stop this animal?"

"HEY HEY HEY!" I feel like after Berry's phone call and this entrance I've just been hit by a train."Take it easy, tomorrow it's another day. You just got home, how was your trip?"

"I didn't go…" Oh-oh Puck is shy, Puckassaurus is never shy.

"What? Why?"

"I didn't want to go with Lauren and then, when Quinn told me about your dinner and how well you got along with the new blonde... I asked her out."

"What does one thing have to do with the other?" You know that train just ran by again.

"Well, I discovered that you were moving on and being a grown up... Throwing yourself to the lion-esses. And, you know, Quinn and I have a thing going for long..."

"THAT'S WHAT I HAVE BEEN SAYING TO YOU! Thank God you opened your eyes finally, how did Lauren react." Is this really happenning, thank you sweet baby Jesus.

"She was all apathy so I guess that's good, right?"

"What about Quinn?"

"She was a bit confused yesterday but I took her out and we….we…"

"FORGET IT" I cover my eyes trying to block the images out of my head "I don't want to know, are you a thing now?"

"That's why I came here, I have no idea…I guess we are becoming a thing" Please, please don't ask by my advice, I can barely handle MY life.

"Well, Quinn's life is looking up. Berry just phoned me because she wants to give her a part at her play"

"Ahhh that's so cool, she told me she thought about auditioning but she was scared how you would react."

"I'm not a monster, I want the best for my friends" I sound down and that's how I feel. I swear I'm not like that.

"I guess Brittany has soften you, I thought you said Berry was like the Saruman of NYC's theatre business."

"Ahh, let's just say that BrittBritt lightened my weekend and i'm in a good mood. Just leave it at that."

"AAAAAAAH" He his raising his eyebrows and I know what it means and I'm blushing really really hard.

"Not like that you perv! It's just that it was a LONG time since I had anyone call me cute and maybe…just maybe…I sort of missed it. NOW, out of here, my Laura will be here in a minute and you always play fight with her and destroy half my living room." I'm kicking him out to hide the fact that i'm embarrased beyond what is humanly possible.

"It's not my fault mini!Santana is the most adorable kid ever. Wanna pick up our girls and have a double date tomorrow?"

"What?" That train...again.

"Well, Quinn is taking your Br–"

"She's not mine, yet"

"Yet, being THE word. Quinn is taking BrittBritt's class at Mike's, we could pick them out and get something to eat. The double date part would be a joke because obviously, you'd have to take Chiquitita as well"

"AHAHHA I forgot you called Laura that. You can stop no Abba references, yet. We'll think about it okay?"

The doorbell rang again. I thought it was Finn but…

"Britt?"

"Hey, I made extra dessert and i don't know what to do with it so I thought of bringing it here. You said was coming home tonight and since Lord Tubbington has to watch his cholesterol levels since he ate all that McDonald's yesterday when i was out but…" She stops rambling and looks over me to Puck who is putting on his coat.

"Don't let him stop you" I laugh louder than I was expecting, am I nervous? Did she say her cat ate a big mac while she was out...oh-oh Puck his giving me this devilish smile.

"Hey! Nice to finally meet you, I'm just leaving. My name is Puck, by the way. I'm sorry this uneducated being doesn't introduce me to the lady everybody is talking about."

"Why is everybody talking about me?" She looks puzzled at me and him.

"Well, I'll leave that for Tana to explain to you. I have to go home now. See you tomorrow morning, partner." He gives me a kiss in the cheek and winks which makes me even redder.

"Stop saying that."

"Oh HI CHIQUITA"

"Uncle Puck!" And there it is the light of my life...next to the second light...argh when did I get so cheesy?

As if this hallway needed anyone else, Finn gets finally here with Laura who is already mid-air to jump on Puck's arms. Brittany giggles, now more composed.

"Your boyfriend is really good with her…"

"WHAT?" I start laughing nervously "He's not, I swear, Puck is my partner…at work"

"Oh…" She finally shines that beautiful grin of hers and stares at her feet.

"And that's my moronic ex…" I point to Finn as he passes the twirling Puck and Laura to give me her little backpack.

"Saaaaan!" Is she already scolding me?

"It's Finn Hudson, ma'am. and I really hate when you insult me near Laura." How did I ever think he was a good option to marry I'll never understand. To be young and stupid again.

"Well, I can barely hear myself over her giggles, so…"

"Anyway, she didn't had dinner yet, just as you asked."

"It's a good thing I took it out before Puck came here to shock me with his love life. This has become a very very busy hallway all of a sudden. Thank you for taking care of her. And thank Berry too…" His eyes widen so much I think they are going to jump out of their socket. I feel Brittany wrapping her pinky over mine, maybe it's her version of "good girl".

Puck placed a kiss in Laura's cheek and waved as he moved down the stairs, now the tiny person turned to Brittany with a huge smile.

"Are you mummy's new friend?"

"Yes, yes I am. How do you know that?" She is raising an eyebrow and I think my jaw just dropped.

"Rachel told me. What's your favorite animal?" As soon as she said it I snapped my head to Finn who was signalling that he had nothing to do with that. I feel Britt tugging my pinky to ground me almost pulling it of my hand.

"I love unicorns but I guess my favourite animal in the world is Lord Tubbington, he is my cat and he'd be angry if you ever told him he is not my favourite"

"Can he live with us when you move in with us?" Laura just asks as if she's asking if she can have a bigger chunk of dessert...which is probably melting in Brittany's hand,

"LAURA!" The poor thing jumped. "Baby, Brittany is just having dinner with us, not moving in. She made us dessert, wasn't she nice?"

"She looks very nice and very pretty. Rachel said you might move in like Grandpa Hiram and Grandpa LeRoy if you love each other. I think you would look very well together, like two princess in a castle. And me obviously, but I'd be a magician." When Laura starts rambling nobody can stop her but i'm too sidetracked to ever say anything.

"Oooookay, now I'm going. It was really nice to meet you, Brittany. Laura, sweetie, give Daddy a kiss. See each other after classes on Tuesday, okay precious? " Finn waves in general direction and then bolts out the stairs before he experiences the wrath of Santana. Little does he know I can't even think.

Laura picks up her turtle trolley and passes between a very shocked Santana and a really amused Brittany. The latter lifts their joined hands so the tiny one can pass through them and takes Santana to the couch and closes the door.

"I'm really sorry…"

"Sorry for what? I think the little one just won my heart. This Lopez's women charm..I just can't resist." Brittany is amazed like she never experienced anything so amazing in her life.

She urges Laura to wash her hands and I manage enough strength to bring the food to the table. I feel a bit lost in my home unlike Brittany who, again, looks like she's just where she belongs.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is supposed to be a cute little chapter, I wanted to write a bigger one but I think you should have some sweetness before we go back to our murder investigation. Consider this the calm before the storm. I'm changing the rating to M now, by the way.**

**Chapter 7 - Home is where the heart is**

"You can stop right there, young lady. That's enough dessert for you tonight." I scolded as a tiny arm holding a tiny spoon tried to stretch out unnoticed.

"But mommy…" Laura whined. She tried giving Brittany puppy eyes trying to get away with her help.

"No, honey. You always get a stomach ache when you eat too much sweets after dinner." I reasoned.

"But what if Brittany never makes this anymore"

"I promise you, I'll make more when you want it." Brittany smiles sweetly, only to remember she should probably ask her mother if it was okay with her. "If your mother agrees, of course"

"Well, I don't see a reason not to"

Laura throws her little fist in the air saying "yessss" only to be interrupted by her mother.

"BUUUT, I accept under ONE condition - " I stop mid-sentence for suspense "- You has to get ready to bed now. Off we go."

"Mooooom" Laura starts "I wanna stay up a little more to play with Brittany"

"She'll come by some other day to play with you" She kneeled in front of her daughter but had to look up to see it Brittany wasn't annoyed with that promise.

"You should listen to your mom, Laura. I can totally stop by any time you feel like it." Brittany said taking my cue. I had the biggest smile on her face, I could hardly believe Brittany always knew what to say. We would make a great team because they always seemed to be in the same page…what, wait? What was I thinking?

"Then you must come EVERYDAY!" I can't handle it anymore and I lose the bad cop façade. I burst out laughing at my daughter's fowardness. I look up to meet Brittany's eyes and she gives me the sweetest smile like she never heard anything cuter.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, alright kiddo? I'll talk to Britt-Britt and we'll arrange for you guys to do your thing some time this week. Now, please go wash those teeth little shark and get on your pyjamas."

After Laura went to bed, we sat on the living room drinking coffee. The memory of the last time she was here was still way too vivid on my mind so I started flushing furiously out of nowhere.

We had our bashful moment and then I managed to ask her what was she planning out to do after this. She answered she had nothing on her mind so I suggest if she wanted to watch a movie. She said she actually brought season one of Game of Thrones for us to watch in case we didn't think of anything else.

I never heard of it so I agreed purely out of need to have a reason to make her stay long.

On the third episode, I was almost drooling on her shoulder. She started giggling when i woke up startled.

"That bored uh?" She was smiling so I knew she wasn't mad at me.

" Are our favorites winning?"

"San, this isn't that sort of show, in this one, our favorites die!"

"That sounds terrible! I'm sorry I fell asleep on you, I didn't sleep much last night and I had a long day."

"It's okay, it was my fault. I totally should have slept in the sofá or come back to say I was fine with sharing the bed with you. But I thought the dramatic effect would be more epic if I left you hanging."

I stretch and yawn and make little noises that seems to only fuel Brittany's giggles. When I finish my little show I manage to say:

"You are quite an expert in leaving me hanging. But you can totally make it out tonight. Stay tonight."

"I don't to intrude. "

"Intrude?! You belong here more than I do." I say, maybe a little too loud.

"Well, Laura is amazing. You are really blessed for having such an awesome kid."

"Yeah, I know. My baby is perfect." I look down losing myself in a thousand mini memories of Laura since the day she was born. My train of thought gets interrupted by Brittany's face really, really close to mine.

"Well, she has some nice genes to inherit and a great role model to copy. Everything she is, she took inspiration from you. She adores you, Santana and I understand why? There's nothing not to love."

"How do you always say pretty things like that so effordless?"

"Because I can appreciate a good thing when I see it. Besides, I'm only saying the truth and you must always be honest."

"You make it sound so simple, like breathing."

"It's as easy as breathing. I know you probably think I'm naive but I really think people like to complicate. If you mean what you say and you say what you feel… There's definately a lot more pro's than con's."

"You are like my customized version of Buddha. A really adorable, really beautiful Buddha that i wished there was a pocket-size so I could carry you everywhere."

Brittany raises her hand and places it over my heart.

"I was hoping I could use your heart as a vessel."

"See, where do you get those things from?"

She picks my hand and places over her chest. "I guess I just feel them in here. That's what I was telling you about, they are honest. It might not be the best way to phrase it. My ex-girlfriends often accused me of being basic and childish and worse….ssstu" She started stuttering and nodding her head lightly as if to push away those thoughts. I couldn't take it anymore.

"You are everything BUT stupid." And I lean forward to kiss her not really knowing where this boldness came from.

I've always considered myself someone observant and smart, it would be such a failure to let the most precious person that has crossed my path get away from me because I was too scared to admit she won me fair and square over one single weekend.

She said she couldn't resist the Lopez charm, I'm afraid the Pierce charm is ruler of all things Lopez instead.

We stop kissing for a minute so she can rest her forehead on mine.

"What have you done with me, detective Lopez?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that, I can barely recognize myself in my actions. You made me fearless." I lean in the back of my couch and even though I can't say exactly what I mean, I decide to use this wave of sudden courage to tell her what I mean. But I'm going to have to steal someone else's words. "There's this song I heard on the radio that makes me think about you, what i wish we could be. I couldn't stop listening to it in repeat since then." I pause again, my hands shaking…I can do this.

I start singing softly a bit of the song so she can get what I mean. I have no idea what I'm doing, I feel like I'm pouring my heart and I know she will have the power to crush it or make it fly. I don't think any human being ever got that power over it.

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_ And every time I look at you, it's like the first time _

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter _

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine _

_Hold on, make it last _

_Hold on, never turn back _

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine _

_Do you believe it? _

_We're gonna make it now_

_ I can see it I can see it now_

I finish singing with my eyes closed, my voice barely a whisper in the last part. My heart is fluttering so hard I think it will beat it's way out of my chest.

Her silence seems to last forever, she leans into my ear and whispers. "I don't think it's possible for me to love you this much but I do and every second I spend away from you is a torture." I open my eyes and hers never seemed more blue. If I wasn't in love before I'd certainly be now.

"C'mon baby, let's go to bed." I take her hand and raise allowing her to guide me to my own room. When I stopped, leaning against the door just watching her move around the division she turned around and said "Can you feel the love tonight?"

"Brittany , are you quoting The Lion King?" I found my voice and my ability to flirt. It might have something to do with the fact that she is half-naked already.

"I've been dying to hear you say my name in other context since you entered that silly karaoke bar. I'm going to make you regret spending so much time without having sex with girls. Santana Lopez, I'm going to fuck you senseless."

For some reason and all the reasons I can think of (the fire in her eyes, her lips ghosting in my ear, her body flush against mine the way she nips my earlobe at the end of the phrase) it becomes really hard to think. I didn't think sweet, adorable Brittany could turn into the sexiest thing alive. I had no idea anyone could be both cute and insanely hot but ,my goodness, she can so perfectly.

* * *

_should i go forth with the smut or not? i would like to hear some opinions._

_the song in the story is Taylor Swift's Mine._


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank everyone who is following this story and who took their time to review it.  
**

**Chapter 8 – My shadow days are over**

That was…that was…humm.

Brittany has her arms around me and her head on my shoulder. I guess I wouldn't be able to think about anything else even if I tried.

That was the most amazing…I can't even think properly, do you know when that happen for the last time? Yup, me neither.

I should move but I don't want to wake her. Good think I turned the sound of my phone because it's blinking wildly in my night stand.

I look at the clock. There's only one reason somebody would call me at 4 am, they must have found another body.

What now I think? It was only an hour ago that we finally fell asleep, after…well… we did what we did and what I'd never done with another girl. I would like to say that she was not being cocky last night, she was being realistic. I don't anything or anyone could be any better than that at this…like ever.

I was half expecting there was a new alignment of the galaxy to explain how I felt. However when I opened my eyes everything seemed the same but, at the same time, I felt like everything was forever changed.

I'm struggling now if i should pick the phone or not. I have Britt here and Laura needs to be taken to school, it's not like I can actually leave in the middle of the night so what good could come of taking that phone call so early. The person was most certainly already dead, and you can't get dead-er.

But then, I saw Dave's ID. He always frowns and sweats so much when he is worried, he must be feeling really lonely there. People respect him in a bad way (according to him, I take any sort of respect any day), they don't talk to him they just lower their caps and go "yes detective, no detective". Nobody knows he is a softy and he cries when our victims are badly injured. You try telling him it was probably post-mortem when he is wailing in your shoulders. Nobody, except me or Blaine, have seen him break down for real and I know Blaine is probably not picking his phone.

I decide that he is my friend, so I'm getting it. But I'll probably wake Britt if I talk here so I send I'm a text telling him I'll call him in 5 minutes. I try to snake out of Brittany's grip without waking her, it's like playing the mikado with limbs instead of sticks. I manage to complete the task but she stirs and whines at my absence. She must be so worn out, I cover her and whisper "I'll be right back" but she keeps pouting. I decide to whisper "I love you" because she will obviously not remember it in the morning and that pout she was sporting turns into a little smile.

I manage to find a t-shirt and some shorts before sneaking out of the room towards the living room to call Dave.

I get myself a glass of water while dialing, why am I so thirsty? Oh…must be the exercise. Damn, Lopez, stop thinking about it.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god 'Tana, thank God. Blaine isn't answering his phone." What did I tell you? Always the same. If Blaine says "call me anytime it" means "call me anytime I'm not with Kurt". Which would be fine by me if he didn't do this for a living, we are not dealing with clothes, we are dealing with people and you answer people's calls if they are in a crime scene specially if you are their partner and he is busting your ass so you can….you know what I'm not even making that joke. Must be Brittany's effect on me to pass this opportunity to rant over Blaine, I'm going back on track.

"What's up?"

"They found another same M.O. but this time in the sewer. It was in na intersection and he wrote on the wall "taking scum to where scum belongs."

"Do we have an ID?"

"No but she looks like all the other girls. But I did find something, Artie will have a blast at the lab. This girl is in show tunes wardrobe, she looks like she got into a fight with our killer."

"FINALLY, we'll have something to work on. How did you know it was one of our girls? I wasn't expecting one of them to appear in the sewer."

"I was at…I was at this bar and I met a…a…guy and when I left to go to this place I saw the fuss and came to see what was happening." Aww Dave is so cute when he is embarrassed but since it's such a great step for him to get out of the house and get himself a man I'm not making a scene out of it. I guess some of Brittany's goodness is rubbing off on me…no pun intended.

"What's the dude's name?"

"Se-Sebastian"

"Like The Little Mermaids crab?" I supress a laugh.

"Someone is watching too much Disney channel…" He doesn't sound that amused.

"Yeah, because it's better than other channels, do you like him?"

"He's really cute but I don't know, I guess I'm grateful I didn't go with him. I wouldn't know what to do." He sounds sad.

"Well, I can tell you that sometimes it's even better when you don't know what to expect…I mean it from my very recent experience." I feel like Dave is like my best friend and I want him to know I trust him enough to share and thank him for telling me the truth of how he got there.

"How recent?" He says and I know he means "how am I only hearing this now?".

"An hour ago."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH, we needs to celebrate 'Tana. I'm glad you finally got your lady loving on. Was it good?" His mood changed and all of a sudden I regret thinking that sappy bullshit about friends. He will never get his mouth shut about this now. I'm flushing so hard I think my face will match Brittany's red lace panties. OH WILL I STOP THINKING ABOUT IT FOR A SECOND? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

"Dave, I will address this subject one time and I will never speak of it again to you. I hope you understand that this is a very narrow window of opportunity and it will be closed as soon as I stop talking. It was the best night of my life. Over and out."

"I'm so happy for you, you do deserve it."

"Now, enough of this. I hope you now appreciate the fact that I had to leave someone's arms to get to talk to you. Now see you at the department as early as I can. You know I have to take Laura to school. After that, I'm all yours."

"And Brittany's" he says with his huge smile shining through his voice.

"And Brittany's" I agree quietly.

"All right, see you tomorrow 'Tana. Have a nice cuddling."

I had just dropped the phone when I hear some stirring in Laura's room.

"Ma?"

"Yes, sweetie, I'm coming."

I went to her room to find her holding her teddy bear to her chest. I sat beside her and pulled my arm around her.

"What's wrong baby? You had a bad dream?"

I feel her tiny head nodding against my shoulder.

"What was it, do you want to tell Mommy about it?"

"Where's Brittany? Is she back at her home?" I was startled, I took my time answering this question. I pondered about making Britt sneak off the house before Laura woke up but it was too risky. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to do that Britt, she loves honesty more than life. And I, I'm not lying to my baby.

"She's still here, Laura. She's spending the night with mommy." My hands are shaking. I'm feeling so nervous my voice breaks as I speak.

"Good." That was not the answer I was expecting but it was sure as hell was what I was hoping the most.

"What does have to do with your dream, was she in it?"

"I dreamt a bad man hurt Brittany. I don't want anyone hurting Brittany, we'll protect her won't we, mom?"

"We will, of course we will." With that, she relaxed and I stayed until she fell asleep again. I went to my room trying not to think about what my Abuela used to say about dreams sometimes being omens.


	9. Chapter 9

I want to apologize for my typos in earlier chapters and in this one. All my chapters are only proofread. I don't have a beta :(

**Chapter 9 – Gotta Be Starting Something**

When I woke up again, Brittany was already getting dressed. I squinted my eyes to see more than her silhouette.

"Where are you going?" I croak while rubbing my eyes out.

"I need to go home before I go to class. To shower and stuff. I'm sorry I woke you." She sits on my side of the bed and kisses my forehead. I latch myself to her waist and bury myself in her.

"NO, you can't. you must stay." I whisper dramatically and I feel a pang in my heart when I remember Laura's dream.

She giggles and fills my face with soft kisses.

"You are adorable, Detective Lopez, but I think you need to get up too. Your phone was buzzing."

"I know this is going to sound a bit smothering since we've only now started to.. get…hmm…"

She giggles louder and I decide she catched my drift. So I continue,

"…but could you text me at lunch? Just to show me you are okay? This serial killer has a thing for beautiful blondes that can bust a move…"

"I was thinking about sending you texts BEFORE lunch. Specially since we have a double date to attend."

"Oh you've heard of that." My face falls, I was hoping that wouldn't go through.

"Quinn texted me, she's attending my class and we'll wait for you there."

"Can't wait."

"Please, don't strain a muscle trying to look excited. Are you ashamed or something?"

"It's just because I was hoping to have more ~alone~ time with you and I have to look at Puck's ugly face all day, I didn't want to stare at it during dinner." I bury my face in the pillows. Puck is not ugly at all, he's got a lovely face. I'm just being grumpy.

"You jealous? Because seriously that's the silliest thing ever EVEN if you are not fully awake." I open one eye to look at her face, her ridiculously beautiful face.

"You are a morning person aren't you? Look at you so awake, so presh, so fresh…"

"Is this the start of your rapper career?"

"Nah, I'm trying to compliment you, woman."

"Awww i'm just messing with you San. I have to run now, though. By the way, I ran into Laura in the bathroom. I'm kidnapping her, she's the most adorable kid ever. Anyway, mini-Santana told me to be careful and take mummy's gun with me. I laughed and said I'd probably take mummy to protect me. I thought she was going to attack me but she just shrugged and said "that's okay as well, just don't let the bad man take you. We love you Brittany." Do you have any idea what she's talking about though?"

I sit up and look into her eyes, I take her hand to my lap.

"I had to take a call after you fell asleep and when I finished she called me to her room. She dreamt someone tried to harm you. She was really scared something might happen to you and that didn't help my paranoia."

"So she loves me?" I don't think her smile can possible get bigger than the one she's flashing me.

"I don't think you need to kidnap her, she will go willingly."

"She loves you too much, I just want to be part of the family. The one who spoils her with things."

"That's okay, I've got the bad cop-good cop routine already rehearsed." I laugh and she kisses me. It's really sweet and it warms my heart. She gives me at least tem more pecks and tugging a strand behind my ear she says she really must go.

"Text me. Please" I yell as she leaves the room. I get up, take a shower and prepare Laura's breakfast.

* * *

I'm still feeling in a wierd sort of haze. I say good morning to people, I smile at them. I sit in my desk after taking coffee for me, Puck, Dave and Blaine. I think if I try, I can vomit rainbows with no big effort. What has that girl done to me last night, I'm almost nice…

"Wow Santana, did you finally take your anti-bitch meds today?" Puck says and I just smile at him when I put on my reading glasses (AND I NEVER put on my reading glasses, I always have to deal with sexy professor, sexy librarian, sexy reader needing to get laid jokes from Puck, and a whole essay on how he could and would solve all my problems). I sit down and ignore everyone around me who is buzzing around doing their thing. I look up to see three faces staring at me, all three of them are leaning on my desk like male versions of Charlie's Angels.

Blaine is the first to speak. I know Dave is trying to contain his crooked smile but the corner of his mouth his twitching and tugging into a half-smile. Puck just looks at my face trying to see if I've done something different.

"Who are you and what have you done with our leader?"

"Santana, did you get a boob job?" Oh Puck.

"I think Santana had a nice night of s…sleep. Must have changed that mattress ugh 'Tana? Changed to those body pillows." Dave does not stutter. Like ever. He is paying me for this.

"AH-AH. You guys are really hilarious today, I really told them to put something on their coffee but they must have run out of arsenic."

"No seriously, you are glowing today…Detective Lopez did you get laid?!"

"Shut up Puck, has Karofsky filled you up on the new murder?"

"Yeah, apparently, there's cells in the girl's nails, we might have a match for them. And, you totally did. I'm taking that non-answer as yes."

"A non-answer is a non-answer. A non-answer means i'm not saying anything."

"You are not insulting me so I totally know you are taking that edge off" And he winks and he leaves and i'm sooo stealing a dart of Kurt's pub to use in these occasions.

I'm stuck with the gay angels and so I ask them for details.

"So what do we know so far?"

"We can trace a perimeter now, all the girls were taken around these to blocks. The strip club is here, the dance gym is over there and the musical is going on this theatre. I had already mark those random cases that might fit ours." – Blaine points out on a map putting pins over the places and that's where I see it. Berry's theatre.

"Hey, I know someone who works there! We should go and talk to her, to see if there was any wierd stuff going on these last few months. Farrah you are coming with me, Jaclyn go meet Artie and bring up all those awesome evidences he came up with. Kate, you stay here and do awesome shit."

"I've always wanted to be Farrah but that's okay since you admitted I'm awesome." Puck his back and doing noises that sound like talking. I choose to ignore them.

"Shut up, Blaine, come with me."

"Who you people?" Dave stands in the middle of the room following us with his eyes as we leave.

* * *

We arrive at the movie theatre and I do the sign of the cross. I'm feeling superstitious today.

"Are you afraid of The Phantom of the Opera?" He looks at the movie theatre as if he found his way back home.

"No, I'm praying I won't kill Rachel Berry before she gets to talk."

We enter and flash our badges as we go down the theatre isle.

"BERRY, WE NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU." I yell halfway through.

"Do you know her?" Blaine asks me as every head here turns to watch us climb the stage.

"He's Finn's wife now."

"Do we like her?" Blaine raises an eyebrow.

"Not really but she does take good care of Laura, so we tolerate her and call her Man-hands." I'm really being nice today.

"Santana, it's so lovely to see you. I hope you came here to join us on stage. I know just the role you could play, however I'd like to ask if you have seen Quinn? She said she'd be here with the sunrise. –"

"I told ya I have nothing to do with your deal, I came here for other reason. What happened to the girl Quinn came to replace."

"Katelyn just didn't show up one of these days. I have no idea what might have happen. She was very irresponsible, she was constantly coming out late, ruining morning rehearsals –"

"Berry, as much as I hate you, please stop before you give me a motive to arrest you –"

"That is abuse of power, Santana. You come here to my sanctuary to find new ways to humiliate –"

"Actually, Miss Berry, Santana is not making fun of you. A girl appeared dead in a sewer nearby and we think she might be part of your show. Detective Lopez is just trying to stop you from saying something that could make you a suspect which is both ethically wrong but incredibly cute. I'm starting to think Puck's theory is right"

I'm paused with my finger in the air and my mouth open trying to decide which one to yell at first. "I'd like to say, I'm a huge fan of your work. Me and my boyfriend always attend all your musicals, we are looking forward for your next lead role. We miss your voice dearly." He shines his pearly whites to her and she blushes and whispers "thank you". It would be totally cool but we have murders to solve and this is making me sick.

"Okay, so Berry, focus. This Katelyn girl, was she problematic? Did she have a wierd boyfriend?"

"I don't really know, I just thought she couldn't handle the pressure and the jealousy anymore. Before she left, she had a fight with the theatre owner who was also her lover."

"Okay, the plot thickens, does Mr In-her-pants have a name?"

"Jesse St James. He used to be in my pants also, but I appreciate if you don't take this to the press."

"Berry, I don't care about that. As long as it was before Finn…"

"Of course, I love Finn more than life itself. " She looks at me shocked as Blaine leans against the back of some seats and looks around.

"See, that I'll never understand." I keep bantering with her just because it's fun and it helps me relax.

"Excuse me, Miss Berry. Does anyone close the theatre, stays up late in it? Was that fight at the end of the rehearsals?"

"Yes, It was at the end. They tried to keep their affair hidden so they only talked when everybody left. I over heard because I was doing the costume inventory that day, you know how I like to keep everything in order. There's only me, them and…I don't know the cleaning lady at that time."

"Okay, thanks Man-Hands. We might see each other soon though, we are trying to analyze evidence maybe we'll need to make Mr St James a visit. I bet that's him" I point to the top seats where a man is staring down at us in a suit and sleek curly hair.

"Looks sleazy enough." Blaine answers as we begin to walk.

"Too sleazy to care for a silly dancer girl enough to kill her."

"Maybe she hurt his ego. Maybe they all did in some way. He looks like a strip club member and looks fit enough to go to a gym. We might have a suspect, finally. " He might wear too much hair gel but he can use his brains sometimes.

"It's definately worth a shot."


	10. Chapter 10

The title of this chapter belongs to a fabulous poem by E.E. Cummings. this was supposed to be a chapter only but I decided to divide it in two parts leaving it at a very lousy cliffhanger. Tell me what you think.

**Chapter 10 -i ****_carry your heart_**** with me(i carry it in my heart) part I**

"'Tana, I'm trying to have a conversation here." Dave sighs frustrated because I've zoned out again for the fifth time since we sat to lunch.

"Sorry, I'm sure I'm just being silly but.." I look at him and at my phone and to the menu and back to the phone where I fumble with it's visor and check my reception again.

"What's wrong? You never give two shits over your phone, you spend a whole day without looking at it unless it's Laura's school. What's with today?"

"She promised she would text before lunch…" I keep talking really low like I'm having a conversation with myself so I miss the change in Dave's face.

"Oooooooh" Dave flashes me his signature smirk "so that is what this is about? What's her name again? Brenda? Brianne?"

"Brittany and I swear it's not because we…aham, not because it happened. It's just that Laura had a dream and with the case and the man's obvious preference for blondes… whatever I guess I'm just being paranoid. "

"Hey, I understand, she totally fits our profile."

"I know right? I know I can take care of myself, if he was targeting Latinas it wouldn't bother me the least but Britt is new in town and she trust people. She always thinks people are good and she wants to help. Not to mention that half of the time she's in her own little world of unicorns and leprechauns. She would never notice someone acting suspicious even if they were wearing a neon sign saying it on their forehead." I slump in my seat and finally choose what I want.

"You got it that bad huh?" Karofsky seems to forget I have cutlery at my reach because he is looking at me like I've just shapeshifted into a puppy. But I'm too worried to insult him. I take deep breaths and try to focus on what Dave was talking before Britt became a subject.

"Sooo what happen with Sebastian?"

"He was a douche but these are desperate times Santana. You have no idea how lucky you were to find Brittany, I think you need to thank Quinn for putting you guys together."

"Why do you say that? I mean I know that Brittany is everything that is good in this wretched world, restoring my faith in humanity and all things related but…"

"I'm afraid I'm not gay enough…" He whispers and I have to strain to hear it. He lowers his head as the waiter comes back with our food and…Oh my God are those tears.

I change seats and sit next to him on his side on the table. I don't really know what to do I'm never been good at consoling people so I just pat his back awkwardly and hope his little moment passes soon.

"They made fun of me, I stand out like a sore thumb last night. He came approaching me and he was so handsome. However he had nothing on his head. I'm glad I got a way out of that."

"Any dude would be happy to have a beautiful man like you with such a great heart. If they can see it damn, they must be blinded by all those sparkling things they wear. You'll find someone soon, I mean… Even annoying Blaine got himself a boyfriend."

"He is not annoying, Santana. "

"His hairdo is."

He chuckles a bit and I spot Puck getting inside the restaurant.

"Puck's entering, pull yourself together or he'll think I've dumped you again."

"Was that why he always went "hang in there" everytime he met me at coffee-room last year?"

"Yup, it took him a while to register I was a lesbian. Or he pretended that so I could provide him with proof…in video" To be honest, Puck was always the first one to support me other than Dave, I just wanted to make Dave laugh. However, he does ask me for sex tapes now and then.

"YO, have you started without me?!"

"Of course, Puck. You said you were going to the bathroom but, as usual, you got too dazzled with yourself in the mirror and took forever to get here."

"I can't help that I'm a hunk" he sits down and begins stealing fries from my plate.

"You are lucky I'm on a diet otherwise I'd cut that hand off. You know I hate people taking food from my plate"

"Staying in shape for BrittBritt? Damn, that one must wear you out. Quinn tells me she's really hot –"

I raise one hand and give him a tiny slap on his face. Dave stares at our banter with no trace of sadness on his face. He has always told me that Puck and I sound like an old married couple.

"Don't oggle at my girl okay? Even if she isn't technically my girl, or I'll go all Lima Heights Adjacent on you. I'm dead serious" Unfortunately with all my swag I only manage to make me laugh louder.

"Now, I'm gonna need that sextape." Dave laughs at my sight and I'm about to respond but Puck continues. "Have you heard from Quinn though?"

"Quinn? Why you asking? I thought she was in your bed or something? Weren't you supposed to be having mad sex last night?"

"Well yeah, but she's not answering my texts."

"Maybe she's having cold feet." Dave says but Puck and I answer in unison.

"She's not like that"

"If Quinn doesn't agree with something she says it, in your face."

"No, tact whatsoever if something is bothering her. Besides she always responds to texts even when she's mad at me. Mad as in she'll put a knife on your neck and corner you in her kitchen." Puck says shaking his head. Karofsky and I look at him confused and he explains. "it's been known to happen."

We both go "oh" at the same time and I notice Puck checking his phone just as I was thinking about Brittany.

"It's just, we are supposed to have dinner tonight and I can't even confirm if she's going."

"I know the feeling, Britt said she would text and she hasn't said anything yet."

"Whatever, I'm not running after her. She's going to Britt's class and we'll pick both of them. What about Laura?"

"I was going to take her with us but I asked my Mami to take care of her for a bit. I'm picking her up before we head for the gym."

"Okay. I guess like that we can have grown up talks. Changing the subject, what have you learned on the theatre?"

"There's a sleazy dude that owns the place that can be a possible suspect. –"

"Hold that thought, Artie is phoning me….YO bro! Whatcha got for us?"

Dave and I see Puck's face while he speaks and goes "humhumm" every now and then. He finishes the call, gets his food and finally I remember I had a burger to eat.

"What?" I say with my mouthful, I'm a class act sometimes, I know. Just keeping it real.

"The results came up, the DNA we found on the girls nails belong to a dude called Jas- jesse"

"Jesse St James?" I swallow the food in my mouth. He looks surprised at me like I've just told him the future.

"How do you know?"

"That's the person who was talking you about. I guess it's time we pay him a visit."

As we step into the street and start walking towards our cars. We try to think of a strategy for nailing Jesse at least until we get a warrant. I decide the boys should go while Blaine and I stay at the department, they look a lot more intimidating than we do. Besides, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I don't want Berry to be in trouble. If this is our killer we don't want him to know straight ahead that she was the one to point him out. He will connect the dots eventually but I'm hoping it only happens after we have him in custody.

Puck stops near where we parked and stops before he gets in the mustang he recuperated and calls it "his baby".

"Guys, Artie said something about our victims eyes. Apparently, this one didn't have blue ones. I don't know if it's necessarily relevant." With that he gets in and drives away.

Karofsky is already inside the car but I'm standing with my door open in shock. He is staring at my face and I bet he can see the jigsaws moving in my head forming idea. A very scary, very out of the blue idea. She's attending dance classes, Berry's comment this morning, Puck's cancelled booty call.

Of course, this is relevant.

Quinn.

* * *

_What do you think? Am I doing this right? Please do share your thoughts :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**this is the second part of yesterday's chapter. I hope you enjoy it. thanks for the review susan 3**

**Chapter 11 – I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart) – Part II**

"It's probably nothing." Dave says as he drives me back to the department.

"It's probably nothing." I repeat it robotically, because my heart it's not in it. I'm sure it's something.

"Maybe she changed her mind about Puck, didn't know how to say it so she just ignored him."

"Maybe she changed her mind." I'm trying really hard to ignore all the signs telling me I'm right.

"Didn't you say she works at a kindergarten? Maybe one of the kids fucked up her phone this morning…" He glances at me but I think I'm only getting paler and paler.

"Britt hasn't said anything either, Dave. The universe is definitely doing all it can to bring my ulcer back."

"You should have known better than caring about blondes. I mean look at all the Hitchcock movies." I know he is trying to cheer me up but Quinn is the ultimate hitchcockian blonde. Her face has that classical beauty, that perfect bone structure. We know our murder is a film buff. All the scenarios are scary but I go through all the Hitchcock movies I can think off. I think Birds would have a hard time being replicated, Psycho is too obvious. Dial M for Murder would assume a house would be under our murder's vigilance… Rearview mirror! Grace Kelly starts out the movie having doubts about her engagement with L.B., maybe the killer heard her talking to Puck, expressing her own doubts.

"'Tana, you'll see that when you get to Brittany's class she'll be there waiting for you."

"I hope you are right. Quinn has been my best friend for years, if anything happens to her" and I feel something wet on my face. Is this a tear? I look at Karofsky panicked expression and I know I'm crying. And my chest hurts and I can't breathe. I live the car and lean my head against it starting at the ground while taking deep breaths. I'm freaking out and I'm having a panic attack. I can't lose Quinn, I can't lose Brittany. What can I do? What? WHAT?

I feel arms around me and my legs fail. When I open my eyes I'm being held behind by Dave.

"Santana, there's nothing wrong okay? Try to breathe, they are all fine"

"I hope so Dave, I hope so. Help me up and go after that motherfucker."

I get to my chief's office and lock the door. I sit on the couch with the balls of my hands, i just want the floor to stop spinning for a second.

"Sandbags what is wrong? Did one of your breast implants burst during your morning jog?" Sue always has a kind word for you.

"Nothing, it's just I think a friend of mine might be a potential victim of the dancers' killer."

"Good." She says while looking at paper work but she must have sensed something was wrong because she looked up and tensed. "Easy tiger."

I raise myself, unsure I just heard right. I'm about to go all Lima Heights on her when Blaine bursts in the office. He takes one look at my face and he blocks me putting himself between me and Sue Sylvester's desk.

"Chief we need a warrant. For both Jesse St James and the cleaning lady of the theatre Lauren Sizes." He says in his ever excited tone, Dave mustn't have told him of my theory about Quinn. I notice he says a woman's name I've heard before. Lauren Sizes, as in Puck's Lauren?

"What?" Sue and I say at the same time.

"She's a cleaning lady in all these places, I checked it out. If she's not the killer, I think it's na amazing coincidence that she knew all these ladies. You see, San, when Rachel spoke to us today she mentioned that only her and the cleaning lady were in the building. So, I went to check it out who she was so we could ask her some questions. Then, completely out of curiosity I noticed that she worked in a company who was responsible for the cleaning of the theatre and the stripclub aaaand the ballet company's training facilities. She might have seen something relevant."

"Amazing, smart pants. You used your little head to our use for the first time. However you still dress like a member of the circle of soleil. I don't care about theories, I want you to get something substantial. In the meanwhile, I'm trying to use my goods to get those warrants. Expect my call during the afternoon or early night. NOW MOVE YOUR ASSES OUT."

We both leave her office and I hug Blaine as soon as we are out. I whisper "thank you thank you thank you" into his neck and I can tell he was taken of guard because it takes him a beat for him to hug me back.

"What's wrong Santana? I thought you hated me." I step away from him and wipe a few tears from my face furiously.

"This never happened okay?"

"But will you tell me what's going on?" He leans on the wall and crosses his arms over his chest as if to say he will not go anywhere unless he gets some answers.

"I think the killer caught Quinn or Brittany." My voice breaks, I cough trying to get it back on track.

"Your friends?! Why?" His expression softens.

"They aren't answering their phones, they work/have classes in potential locations. They fit the profile like a glove."

"But isn't your friend Quinn a teacher? I thought she worked at Laura's school."

"She does but recently she's been talking to Rachel to be part of her show and when the girl went missing they thought Quinn should be ready to replace her. She's been taking dance classes, specially since Britt came to town."

"I didn't know. But it's probably just a really wierd coincidence that…"

"You know I don't really believe in coincidences and both of them had promised to contact me and Puck and failed to do so. Brittany since this morning, but it might be because she gets distracted easily and Quinn hasn't talked to anyone I know in 24h and that's NOTHING like her." I'm pacing now like a lion in a cage. I'm thinking and going through facts as I go and I decide maybe Quinn makes more sense da Brittany as a victim. I'm trying to step back and look at all of this with a certain amount of cold blood but it's so damn hard.

"So Quinn was going to work at St. James theatre."

"Yes, my last hope is that she shows up to Brittany's class today, we had agreed to meet afterwards to have a sort of…a…" I flush a little because I'm embarassed to admit I actually said yes to this "double date."

"OH-EME-GEE!" Blaine starts clapping his hands and bouncing on his place and I'm regreting not filling that bow tie with snot when I got the chance. "So Brittany must have done something well if you managed to keep her around after Saturday?"

"She did everything right and FYI that's none of your business."

He keeps grinning like an idiot and I want to kill him. But then I remember Sizes.

"You know that Lauren used to date Puck?" I ask because I'm sure he hasn't done the connection.

"WHAT? No, how did that happen? I mean, not to be rude but looking at her profile photo from the company she doesn't look much like Puck's type."

"She doesn't and I'm not sure I can explain to you what went on with him and her but I think it used to be an highschool thing. Who knows what happen, I just know Puck canceled his plans with her…."

"Why?"

I feel like someone just clenched my heart and tried to rip it out my chest.

"…to be with Quinn."

"We have no proof, Santana, we have to be quiet about this but it's a lead."

"I'm not going to tell him, not now. Let me make sure Quinn is missing before I say anything to him. He loves that girl more than he will ever admit and he didn't realize she's a potential target." I say all this without breathing and start dialing Dave's number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Dave, he is the only one who knows, I'm going to tell him not to mention it to Puck while they go talk to St James. I'm gonna explain about the Sue's paperwork and once we can call Lauren to come to the station to talk to us, we tell him."

"Good thinking, that way he won't startle Sizes before we have something on her."

"And when we do, you and me are the ones who will handle her."

* * *

It's half past four and I went to get Laura at daycare, I ask her about aunt Quinn and she says she didn't see her all day. She asks me about Britt and I lie to her. I say she's fine and the little frown in her forehead she's been sporting since she got in the car finally disappears. I watch her focus on the street through the rearview mirror and make a mental note to thank my mother for taking care of her tonight.

"Hija, you look like shit" – My mom yells at her porch, I give her Laura's things and she runs past us to go inside. She loves it here specially because they have a dog called Jose that adores her. They called the dog Jose because they used to say we failed at being Hispanic because our family didn't have anyone with that name.

"Thanks Mom, I thought I looked like a princess but here you are raining on my parade"

"I'm sorry, it's just that every time I see you, you look more and more tired. You should spend some time with us, you are not taking good care of yourself. Have you been eating?"

"I'm in the middle of a big case okay? You know I don't rest until I finish them."

"Yes, just like your father. "

"Mom, I have to run now, I need to go home and change."

"You having a date?"

"Sort of." Oh shit, here it goes.

"What's her name?"

"Brittany."

"Brrrrittany, when do I get to meet Brrrrittany?" She's dragging that "r" to annoy me. I know it, she has a smile that is taking over all of her face.

"Soon…well, I don't know, I'm just getting to know her myself okay?"

"Is she pretty?"

"She's beautiful and Papi is going to love her. She's a dancer so he'll finally have a decent partner to dance salsa with him."

"HEY, I'm offended, I do my best."

"I know Mom, but I've inherited all your best and I can tell you it's not enough!"

She starts insulting me in spanish and I leave the house as fast as I can giggling because no matter how grown up I am she might just come outside to chase me.

As soon as I enter the car, though, my smile dies. I stop by Quinn's house hoping I can calm my nerves by seeing her safe and sound but she's not home. I don't let myself get too worked up because it's past 5 now and her classes must have started already.

I get home and take my time showering. I decide to let my hair down, i choose a red dress to wear and i put on a navy blazer i stole from Quinn a while ago. I choose some heels to go with the outfit and I'm ready.

When I get to the gym Puck is already there, reading the news while checking out the girls working out on the machines. He is waving and winking being his carefree douche self and I want to spank him. Then, I remember he has no idea what's going on.

"Hey" I say as I get close to his table.

"Hey girl, how are you?" and then he checks me out and whistles. Yup that urge to beat him is still there.

"I'm good, got anything from St James."

"Not much, he knows he doesn't have to say anything as off now, Karofsky told me Sue was getting us an arrest order but she hasn't called yet. We had to leave that bastard with his disgusting grin on his face but we'll be wiping it soon. He has alledged alibis for all the murders but he said he spent the Sunday alone. He was a bit caught of guard when we pressed on his Sunday night."

I start to feel wierd so I change the subject.

"What about the girls? Know anything about what's going on?"

"I haven't see any of them but the girl at the desk told me Britt's class must have ended just before I got here so they would be hitting the showers. I decided to wait here. I texted Quinn to meet us at the bar." He says and continues to read the sport section.

I sit awkwardly and look at my feet, I decide to send Brittany a text and as minutes progress it's getting hard to breathe.

There's almost no one at the bar and very few people at the work out room. I think I'm going to have another panic attack. Puck is going to make fun of me for days. So, I stand up and walk towards the glass that overlooks one of the workout rooms trying to get my shit together. I have "c'mon, c'mon, c'mon" as my mantra.

Suddenly I feel arms wrapping me from behind and I wonder if I'm fainting again.

"Hey, Stranger. Sorry to keep you waiting." She kisses my cheek and I think i'm going to break down. I turn around and cling over her neck like my life depends on it.

"Oh my god Britt, you are okay. You scared the living shit out of me." I say burying my face on her neck, probably ruining my make up and her outfit. My hands drop down her back to wrap her around the waist.

"I'm sorry, baby. My phone fell on the pool and we had it to dry all day because Mike said that if you don't turn it on while it's wet and dry it maybe it could work. I almost told him to send you a text but then I forgot. I'm so sorry, forgive me."

I manage a quiet chuckle and say "it's okay". I finally look around and Puck is standing livid.

"Where's Quinn though? She missed my class I thought she was coming with you guys!" Brittany asks looking at both of us and around as if she's expecting Quinn to pop out of nowhere in the room.

"She didn't come?"

"'Tana?" Puck is paler than me and he was clenching his phone on his hand. "They tried to call you but you were having your moment with Britt so they tried me. "

"Aaand?" I walk to him, dragging Britt with me by the pinkie.

"They found Quinn's car in an alley near the theatre. They say it looks like there are traces of blood in it."

I gasp and vaguely register Brittany's "oh my god" before everything goes black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – And At Once I Knew, I Was Not Magnificient.**

I reopen my eyes a minute later, only to have Puck staring at me with all his muscles tense. I feel Brittany all around me and realize she caught me before my knees failed and is helping me stand.

"Why are they even looking for Quinn's car, Santana?"

"Dave." I looked around trying to find a way to explain the thing fast without freaking out again. Quinn. Abandoned car. Theatre. Blood. My best friend, Quinn. Perfect delicate Quinn suspended with a cut throat. NO. I look at him, he looks so lost. "After you said the thing about the last victim, about not having blue eyes, I had a fit in Dave's car because I thought Quinn might have been somehow caught in all this. She is a dancer now that she's part of Rachel's play. She didn't call us back, she didn't show up at school. Before I came here I went to her house. I sent a text to Dave about her not being home and he said he'd start a search party around the block of the theatre because she was supposed to meet Rachel in the morning. It just doesn't add up because she didn't even answer your calls yesterday but it was a start and now…now this…"

I started towards the door with him and then I remember Britt.

"BrittBritt?"

"Yeah?" Her voice is small like all of this is crushing her until she's as small as Rachel Berry.

"Come down to the squad with us. I can't leave you alone and I can't have dinner tonight."

"Of course, you can't have dinner. I can't believe this can happen to someone I know. But I can't go to the station. I don't want to be a load on you when you have already so much to worry." She grabs my hands and kisses my knuckles and for a split second I can close my eyes and pretend everything is going to be fine. But it won't if we don't act fast.

"Then stay at my parents, Laura is there. She's been worried about you since last night. I would know you would be safe."

"What if they don't like me San?"

"Who in the world would ever resist you?" I lean in and give her a soft kiss. I hear Puck's nervous hiss. I let go and she smiles and it's like the sun just launched a ray through a cloudy sky.

"Okay."

"Okay" I whisper and then turn to Puck and start walking again. "You go down the station, Dave and Blaine will fill you with the deets."

"There's more?" he yells.

"Yes, Blaine thinks Lauren might be in it."

"Who's Lauren?"

I stop as Brittany climbs in the car and I say over my door. "Your Lauren. The one you dumped, for Quinn." I watch his anger vanish to be replaced as what i can guess is guilt.

As I get ready to leave, I glance into Puck's car. I watch as he breaks down for the first time since we are partners. It breaks my heart even further, watching his head lean against the wheel and his sobs silent to me. I feel a knot on my throat get a little tighter until I feel a hand in my thigh. I look at Brittany and I know she's seen it too.

"We should go, San." She whispers and I start the car.

We make our trip to my parents house in silent, with her hand over mine at all times. It's not safe driving but I need it. I need to know not everything is falling apart. She's here, she's safe.

I take her pinkie has I walk up my parents' porch for the second time today.

My Dad comes to the door and he looks so surprised that it would be funny if my sense of humor wasn't so off. He looks at Brittany and our pinkie and she's blushing and HE is blushing and we are all awkwardly blushing at the door until my mom comes to the door. Not without yelling from the kitchen as she walks.

"Santana, why are you here so early? I thought you were getting your mack on with pretty Britt" She looks over my dad shoulder and sees Brittany standing there. She blushes but, as usual, recovers from it faster than all of us. "Oye Santana, did I not teach you any manners? Why are we all at the door? You really are your father's daughter."

"Is this my fault now, Maribel?" He seems to wake up from his stupor." Please Santana and Santana's friend…" He hints trying to make Santana introduce her company properly. He even wiggles his eyebrows and nods sideways trying to make Santana say something.

"IT'S BRITNEY like that singer Santanita used to love. Come in sweetheart, don't mind this savages. You are most welcomed in our house."

" Hi! It's so nice of you, Mrs Lopez. But it's not Britney, it's Brittany. Brittany Pierce. It's wonderful to finally meet you both." Brittany says elegantly as she pulls Santana inside the house with her.

"Yeah Brittany is my girlfriend, Dad. I need her to spend the night he-" I begin to say as I hear a door slam.

"BRITTANY" Laura comes in from the yard with Jose on her heels and throws herself on Britt's arms. A loud awww is heard and I notice I wasn't the only one to say it. My mom and pa are staring at those too with the most adorable smiles on their faces. My Dad gives me a thumbs up and a wink that I'm positive Brittany saw because she began to chuckle as she hugged Laura tight.

"Hey tiny 'Tana. How was your day?"

"It was great and I did awesome drawings and I'm going to be an artist and paint things and do pretty things and i'm going to give one to you. Do you want to see them." Brittany looks up and my mom nods to her. She follows my daughter up to her room, but just when she's in the middle of the stairs she asks Laura to hold a minute and she skips down the stairs to come and give me a hug.

"I hope you catch that bastard baby." She whispers in my ear and I can't believe it's happening in front of my folks but suddenly I realize I don't care. I tightened my hug around her waist and she speaks again. "Be safe, San. Come back to me."

With that she kisses my cheek and runs up the stairs after my kid. I think I'm melting into the carpet until my dad speaks.

"What is happening, darling?"

"It's a killer I've been investigating, I think he's got Quinn."

"Quinnie" My mom gasps. Nobody was happier when we started getting along. She got tired of pulling us apart to keep from clawing our eyes out. "My God, poor thing. Go, you have to bring her back safe please."

"If you need anything, ANYTHING. You don't hesitate to call. We'll take care of Brittany."

"She's family now, you don't have to worry about anything Santanita. We are really happy you trusted us with her."

Santana gives them a hug, she tells them she has to go and she leaves the house and sprints over to the station. It's starting to rain again like in some lame horror movie. She runs to the elevator and out of habit she checks her phone and there's two messages there. My heart warms with the first one from Brittany with a simple "I love you". I step out of my happy place to read the second one and it's from Puck.

- We got both of them. Come fast, so we can squeeze something out of these assholes and before I kill both with my bare hands. I think they are both in this together.-

* * *

The title of this chapter is from Bon Iver's Holocene.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: **_Six degrees of separation_**_ refers to the idea that everyone is on average approximately six steps away, by way of introduction, from any other person on Earth, so that a chain of "a friend of a friend" statements can be made, on average, to connect any two people in six steps or fewer._

**Chapter 13 – Six degrees of separation**

_Interrogation Room 1 – Blaine and Santana._

"Start talking." I yell at her as I sit on my chair, Blaine stays walking around the room trying to find clues in Sizes that can help us. Scratches, wounds, signs of struggle.

"I have nothing to say, can I go now?" Lauren crosses her arms and gives me the attitude. I can't with this shit right now.

"You go when you start opening your mouth to something relevant like it's the Sylvester's Burger eating competition!" I'm the bad cop, I'm always the bad cop.

"What makes you think I have anything to say?" She raises her eyebrow to me and looks me dead in the eye. She doesn't scare me even if she's twice my size.

"You are a cleaner at all the places that are being targeted by the serial killer, no one knows this places like you…start talking. Have you seen anything strange? I'm having a hard time believing you have nothing to do with this!" I lean on my chair and raise my eyebrow too. Two can play this game.

"You have nothing against me, working in several places isn't a crime yet? Is it?" She's playing dumb, I know it. I need to find something that makes her itch, I've got to put my finger on the wound…I just need to find out where's the wound.

"No, but obstruction of justice is and I KNOW you saw something. You were seen on the video cameras outside of the cinema a little before we found Quinn's car. What were you doing there? we know your shift didn't start until 9pm."

"So now a girl can't go for a walk now?"

"You think this is a joke?! Mi nombre es Santana Lopez y soy de Lima Heights Adjacent. TALK NOW."

"You don't need to go all Michelle Rodriguez on me, what do you wanna know?"

"What were you doing next to Quinn Fabray's car?" I raise from my seat and I put my fists on the table and stare dead in her eye, 2 inches from her face. She raises too and we look like to cats ready to pounce on each other and not in a good way.

* * *

_Interrogation room 2 – Dave and Puck._

Dave takes the lead of the interrogation because Puck is spending half of his energy trying not to beat the information out of Jesse St. James.

"Yes, Quinn Fabray was supposed to work on the play that we will show on my theatre but that doesn't mean I know who she is… I don't get along with all the minor dancers of the shows." He runs his hand over his curly hair and sighs, like he can't believe we are wasting his time like this.

"She's kind of hard to forget. Blonde, beautiful, perfect bone structure. Good singer, almost amateur, she can be a star thanks to you. A man like you, who likes to take advantage of the good things in life…would you let the opportunity to get it with her?" Dave sits on the corner of the table and his broad shoulders look even broader. You can see St. James shrinking in his seat.

"Well, you got that right. But, as sleazy as you think I am, I'm getting out of a relationship with a rather complicated girl so I think I need some time to get back on that horse." He looks to both of them, waiting for some sign of understanding, finding none he looks down finding his Prada shoes suddenly very interesting.

"Yes, we are aware that you were involved with someone who is the latest victim of the Dancers' Killer. It's really convenient that your relationship ended the night she was murdered." He raises his eyes and frowns looking genuinely surprised. He waits a minute before uttering some response.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He finally says and Dave hears Puck hiss and Dave raises a hand to calm him.

"Of course not. That's really convenient also." Dave gives him his trademark smirk and looks at the ceiling, this is going to be a long night.

"You can't possibly think I killed her." He looks like he is finally catching up.

"Not only her but all those other victims, we can connect all of them to you!" Dave says calmly as he gets up from the table, getting ready to give the control of the talk to Puck.

"IT'S THE SIX DEGREES LAW, you can connect ANYONE in the world by six degrees of separation." St James starts to blush and he yells waving his hands.

"That's honestly your angle on this? C'mon St. James. You are too vain to even see how deep in shit you are. That shiny blue blazer will be a great success in jail." Puck starts walking towards him and raises him from his coat's collar.

"You have nothing on me…" He struggles to say as Puck raises him from the ground.

"Yet." He hisses before letting him fall on the floor.

"And you'll have nothing because even though Sara and I had a fight, and you possibly found some of my skin on her nails because she scratched the living shit out of me on our make up sex, I would never hurt her like that!" He says trying to get up.

"You didn't seem very emotional when we told you she was dead." Puck pushes his shoulder so he stays sitting on the chair.

"Well, she was a beautiful girl and was amazing in bed. That doesn't mean I actually cared for her." St. James rubs his hands on his jacket trying to eliminate the wrinkles and adjusts his tie.

"You are a sick man." Dave says, leaning on the corner of the wall.

"No, I'm driven and egocentric. I would never kill a person. My suits are all to good to let blood spoil them." He raises his finger to correct them.

"And how do we know you didn't go all American Psycho because the girls refused you?" Puck paces around him and stays behind Jesse.

"Because, like I said, even if I hit on them and tried to tap some of this guy's victims, the person I might one day consider killing for is none of them." He says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So you would kill someone?" Puck is talking to the guys ear or sneering would be more like it.

"No, I would kill for someone. Clean your ears, you are going deaf and step away or you'll make me."

"Is that person Quinn Fabray?" Dave walks to the table and puts his fist to the table with a loud bang.

"GOD no!" St James shouts disgusted. "It's Rachel Berry, obviously."

* * *

"So what's your thing? You'd think someone who works so hard would have less to eat your feelings. What feelings are you eating? It says here that you once beaten a girl to a pulp because she got a part you were auditioning, do you wanted to be an actress?" Blaine is way to calm for this bitch. Bringing up this bitches past is not the way.

"How's that any of your business?" she looks bored, she asked for a bag of chips and we got her one. She's chewing loudly and I'm a inch away to beat her head into the table.

"You were around a lot of beautiful girls in the gym and the theatre? Did any of that old rage against queen bees came to the surface?"

"Have you been to a shrink? Because Freud would have a lot to say about that outfit." She says calmly as she eats the last chip.

"I beg your pardon?" Blaine says confused and looks at me and I know I have to do this before his head implodes.

"Leave me alone I have nothing to do with this and please put a collar on that bitch over there before she eats a chunk of me. There's a lot of girls in a stripper club that look like her, maybe if she keeps failing at being a cop she can work that pole. And on Thursdays it's transvestite night, I think you can go all Chaka Khan when this investigation goes down the drain, I can put on a good word for you too." Look at this person's nerve, she thinks she's got it all on her hand. I'm going to twist this one around.

"You know what Blaine? We are wasting our time. The girls that Dancers Killer goes after are strong and beautiful and lively, there's no way someone like her could even plot a against them. She's white trash, trailer park sort of person. There's no way she could manage to even catch on of them if they sprinted on a run." I remembered the writings on the black swan murder scene, if she's the killer she hates perfection. So I rub her flaws on her face and wait for that little bug that is eating her away to eat his way out of her skin.

"I think you are right Santana. I don't think that chubby hand can force a knife into anything other than a pie, let alone a person's throat." Blaine catches up with me and follows my lead.

"Besides she looks so harmless, Blaine, like a lovely pink little pig."

"One of those to have in a home as a and I are thinking of getting one for our anniversary."

"At least she has something in common with them, she seems to eat everything she can get her hands on, or should I say paws." We keep bantering and smirking and chuckling of our own jokes, talking about her like she's not here and I know it's working because her face is getting redder and redder.

"I bet she envied those girls as she cleaned their floors. "

"Maybe she even kissed the floors they walked on."

"NO, BUT I MADE YOUR FRIEND QUINN KISS THOSE FLOORS. I MADE SURE SHE STAYS ALIVE SO YOU AND PUCK COULD KNOW SHE'LL DIE BECAUSE YOU FAILED TO FIND HER. SHE'LL HEAR THE TICK TOCK OF HER LIFE RUNNING FROM HER AS YOU TOO BUTTHEADS RUN IN CIRCLES AND SHE'LL KNOW THAT NO AMOUNT OF BEAUTY CAN SAVE HER."


	14. Chapter 14

**So, this chapter is a bit of a filler, I like writing Brittany/Laura scenes. I hope it doesn't bore you, I'm already working on the next chapter. I'm sorry for the typos in previous chapters. Thank you for everything. :)**

**Chapter 14 – Never Let Me Go**

Getting a warrant to search Lauren's house was easy after what she said. Easier than taking me out of that room without doing something stupid. My luck was that Rory, also known as leprechaun, was watching the whole thing on the other room and as soon as Lauren opened his mouth he raced to our room so he could grab my arms while Blaine tackled me. Other officers came in to take Sizes to her cell where she would be safe from me.

After that, I demanded Sylvester to let me take part of the search but she didn't allow me. Both Puck and I were compromised so Dave and Blaine where the ones assigned to go. All it was left for us to do was to wait patiently as we bit our nails raw. I locked myself in the bathroom at some point just to shut everything off. I needed peace of mind most of all.

It was really hard to stop myself from thinking about the worse, I tried to brace myself for the worse news but it was impossible. Puck was even more lost and desperate, he blamed himself. His carelessness towards Sizes, he thought, was what made Quinn vulnerable to her wrath.

I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear my phone ringing. It's Brittany and just reading the name makes my heart a little lighter. I could really use some light here.

"Hey" – She's quieter than usual, with an unspoken "is this okay?" hanging in her tone.

"Thank God you called, I'm going mad here. I need you to ground me." I whisper back at her and I hope she hears it, I don't think i'm going to have the strength to repeat if she needs it.

"Baby what's wrong? Did you find Quinn?"

"No, but we've got the bastard that did this to her. She says Quinnie is alive but she'll leave if we don't get there soon. And I'm stuck, Britt. I'm stuck here while Blaine and Dave try to find clues at this person's appartment and it's driving me insane. They didn't let me go with them. What can I do? The wait is killing me." I stutter and only stop talking so I can breathe.

"Be patient my dear, your friends will find something I'm sure. And you are smart, you will find the clues you need. You just need to be strong for a bit more and you are the strongest person I know. You can do this Santana, I know you can. And when this is over it will just feel like a nightmare. In the meanwhile, you need to keep going for Quinn but when you get back I'll cover you with kisses and find more pleasant ways to get rid of all that anxiety."

I chuckle for the first time in hours, if anyone could get me smiling in this darkest hour, it would be Britt.

"How's Laura? Is she asleep?"

"She's getting ready right now, your mother told me it's already past her bedtime hour but she's a bit stressed so I tried to keep her entertained with games until she got rid of all that energy and started yawning."

"I can never thank you enough for doing this. I can't express how grateful I am, it's like you entered my life yesterday and already you have to deal with this shit. I'm so sorry, it's like you came in at the wrong time in the wrong moment." Before I realise, I let out a sniffle.

"Actually, I see it the other way around. I believe that fate has laid a hand and I came in just about the right time. The reason I called you is because I'm dead worried about it and I started thinking how if I didn't went to that dinner Sam invited me to you'd have to go through this alone. It was breaking my heart, I don't ever want to leave you to deal with this sort of things alone. I'll always be there for you, I want you to know. Even if this doesn't work out for us, okay? I mean it."

"You know you are doing it wrong? You should try to get away from me as fast as you can, while you can. Not console me!" My words are harsher than she deserves, I just don't understand how can I deserve someone so good even when she sees what my life is in it's worst hour.

"I'm not running away and I'm hoping you don't try to run away to spare me of all of this. That would be a very Santana Lopez thing to do! Don't give me shit okay? I love you, I'm not going anywhere get that on your thick skull or I'll tattoo my name over your heart or some psycho stuff like that." She says in mocking seriously and I can't help but laugh.

"And here I was, thinking you just wanted me for my body."

"The body in the uniform, to be honest. I've kind of have a police/criminal fantasy. You'd be the police and I'd be handcuffed to the bed, obviously." In the middle of all this drama and uncertainty and the fear for my friend, my brain still finds 3 seconds to picture all that and it does look hot.

I hear sounds on the phone and my daughter speaks in the background, Brittany is telling her to get dressed because she's apparently running around the house naked after her bath.

"Excuse me, officer. Your daughter is refusing to dress her pjs, that are the cutest thing I've ever seen. " Brittany gets up and I hear them talking. I could live like this, listening to this two negotiating cute home life stuff. I know I'm getting ahead of myself but I'm just enjoying the little bit of warmth they give me.

"Momma, I'm gonna ask BrittBritt to sing me a song like you do."

I strain to hear Brittany in the background telling her to get inside the covers, I hear as she lays down beside Laura and gets the phone from her.

"What songs do you usually sing to her?"

"Just whatever song I'm enjoying at the moment. It can go from Thong song to Someone like you. She doesn't really care for kids songs."

"Well I was listening to one of Florence and the machine called Never Let me Go."

"I love it, do you think you can leave the phone on while you sing?"

"Sure thing." By her tone, I know she's smiling and I think I can never be more in love with her than I am now. "I'm gonna start now, okay. I love you. Please tell me how things are going?"

"Okay" I chuckle yet again when she fakes vocal warming exercises and I hear Laura's laugh top everything telling her to stop.

_Looking out from underneath,  
Fractured moonlight on the sea  
Reflections still look the same to me,  
As before I went under._

I lean against the ceramic and close my eyes, holding out to the peaceful way she's singing it. Her soft voice is like a balsam to both my old wounds and the new.

_And it's peaceful in the deep,  
Cathedral, where you cannot breathe,  
No need to pray, no need to speak  
Now I am under, Oh._

She interrupts to say "this is kind of sad, i'm sorry, i didn't think about it. do you want me to change the song?"

"No, BrittBritt, that song is pretty. Momma likes it too." Laura says and her voice is already coated with sleep. I hear Brittany's giggles and she gets back to it.

_And it's breaking over me,  
A thousand miles onto the sea bed,  
Found the place to rest my head._

And before I stop myself I'm singing it along and my voice gains strength when the chorus comes and I sing like my life depends on it.

_Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go._


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reviewing Cyan55 here's the answer to your question.**

**Chapter 15 – Gimme Shelter**

When Laura falls asleep, I hear Brittany's faintly whispering goodbye and I manage to leave my fake fortress.

I go to the coffee room, for another kick of caffeine and I stare at puck who is standing next to an open window.

I take my coffee there and I set on the ledge. He keeps staring straight ahead and I don't mind. The building might be old and all but it has a great view, I stare at the people walking around carefree.

"She can be anywhere." He finally speaks but it sounds more that he's talking to himself and not to me.

"I know, but we are going to find her even if we have to turn this city upside down. Do you know what I've just remembered? Her car is still there to be processed by crime lab, maybe we should check it out while the boys are at it."

"Do you think they'll let us anywhere near it?"

"I think Artie is working tonight, I'm sure he'll let us take a look at the papers and the trunk."

We go downstairs to the basement where the crime lab is, I ring the bell and my friend Artie comes to open the door.

"I was just processing some residues I found at Quinn's car and I found this, I was about to call you." He maneuvers his wheel chair to his office, we are alone in here. Puck is standing there and just looks around like he's never been to this part of the building. Come to think of it, he probably never came, he says it gives him the creeps. I, personally, love it. Some nights when Laura was at Finn's and I couldn't sleep at night I came here and asked questions to Artie until his shift ended. We became good friends.

The three of us lean over a small piece of paper.

"Initially I thought it was a regular receipt but then I saw it was for the renting of a garage in Queens. It was made online but I don't think we'll need to investigate the owners. Does Quinn need a garage?"

"Not that I'm aware, I think her apartment has a designated parking lot in the back."

"So this must belong to our killer? Maybe for storage of things? I mean, it was between the seat and the gear box, it probably fell from the killer's pocket without him even noticing."

"It's a she, Artie, and yeah that makes sense."

"Or to keep Quinn, I know this area, it has storage facilities all over. There's few residential buildings and nobody would pay attention to her at night because there's no one there outside working hours!" Puck finally looks like he is out of his stupor and he scratches his shaven head.

"I'm going to call the guys to see if they got anything, if they don't have a clue yet we'll go there"

"Hey" Dave says in the other side.

"You got anything so far?!"

"No, not really. Blaine is talking to some of the neighbours and I'm just smoking a cigarette outside. She cleaned the apartment, San, she was expecting us here."

"Well, she left a receipt in Quinn's car. She probably used it to get to the address and it fell on the floor when she got out of it."

"Oh, so we should look there afterwards."

"Actually, Puck and I are going there right now. We should meet at the spot anyway."

"Okay, just wait a sec. Blaine wants to talk to you."

"Blaine?"

"Santana? Be careful, alright? The neighbours say they saw her and a man unload some large heavy stuff late at night and that sometimes they heard some sort of machinery working. We both know how freaky the other murders were."

"Don't worry about it. Puck and I got it covered, I gave Dave the address meet us there."

We race to the car and I let Puck drive, he got his sparkle back. He looks like a hound hunting, for the lack of a better analogy, and anything is better than the catatonic Puck that was staring out the window today.

I know there's some random song playing but all I can focus on is that this is it. I'm almost afraid of getting there because it might be too late. My best friend is in some mouldy garage, helpless. I don't think i've ever felt so lost and so scared as this. Maybe when I heard that she got into that stupid car accident back in high school. We thought she'd never walk again but she pulled through. I'm counting on that, counting on her resilience to work on our favor. That she's hanging to life more intensely than Sizes imagined. I can't be too late, I just can't.

Since we are not talking and I'm unable to focus on anything other than my thoughts, I decide to do something I haven't done in ages. I start praying. I recite what little I recall of Sunday school. I know Quinn would like that, I can imagine her saying "I had to almost die to get you to believe there's a God above us.". She was always strangely attached to religion, I hope she lives to hear me say I prayed for her and I can hear her chuckle at the surrealism of it.

Before I finish that train of thought we get to the place. It's silent and it looks pretty deserted and almost abandoned.

We find a door but it's obviously locked. I'm glad I brought Puck and we came in his car. He goes to his trunk and takes out a tool box to unlock it. When we were in the academy we used to say that Puck either was meant to be the greatest cop ever or the biggest crook. I'm glad is on our side, tonight even more.

When we finally get in, we hear it. It's like being inside of a clock. There was machinery everywhere with jigsaw upon jigsaw and I think I'm going to be sick.

In the middle of the room with a single spotlight hanging above her, Quinn is tied to na iron chair with too large ship chords around the neck. Each end was connect to two iron pillars that twisted slowly getting tighter around her neck. She was being slowly strangled, she was turning a shade of purple when we run and Puck takes his pocket knife. He is working around one of the chords and i look around for a way to stop it. I notice an hourglass and I notice Quinn's time is almost up. I try to grab one of the threads and pull it down trying to stop it from turning in it's pillar but it's impossible. The strength the sheave is putting is too much. I think it will turn until it breaks Quinn's neck. I look around trying to find a knife lost somewhere but obviously there's nothing.

In the meanwhile Blaine and Dave park their car and I ran to them.

"Dave, give me your lighter please."

He looks a bit startled but since I must have my mad look in my face he gives it without the word. I get back inside and I think they followed me but i'm not sure, I couldn't waste a second trying to explain this.

I try to burn the threads of the left chord while Puck works his way into the other. Mine breaks faster and Blaine and Dave rush to Quinn. Dave is trying to figure out to take her off the chair since it looks like the leather of the cuffs was screwed into the arms of the chairs. It looks like a medieval torture chair and it would give me the creeps if I wasn't so desperately trying to wake up Quinn. She was still breathing that was a good sign. She feebly opens her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Hey, we'll get you out of this. I swear."

"I know you wouldn't fail me."

"No, not again."

"Here we go, you didn't even liked me back then." She knows what I'm talking about, i've already cried about it on one of our drunk nights.

"Of course, I did."

"Hey, handsome." She turns her head to see Puck and flashes a lazy smile, I know it must be the lack of oxygen in her brain.

"Did you get the guy too?"

"Guy?"

"Yeah, the woman who got me here had the help of her boyfriend. I couldn't get what they were saying most of the time because they drugged me but I think I heard her say Azimio…"

The there of us stopped what we were doing and looked around. I've just noticed Blaine isn't here. That's when I hear a pair of steps. I turn my head to see a man with a gun in one hand and dragging a very unconscious Blaine on his other hand. He cocks his head and asks.

"You called?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so, so much for your lovely reviews. You have know idea how they made me happy :) I hope I can keep it up and keep you entertained. The title of this chapter is a song by Kate Bush. Placebo made an amazing cover of a few years ago.**

**Chapter 16 – Running Up that Hill**

Where the hell did this dude come from? I squint my eyes not really sure what to believe what I'm seeing.

"Guess you didn't get him." Quinn says and if Blaine wasn't know struggling on his grip I'd almost find the strength to chuckle.

Instead I just roll my eyes and without a word the three of us were in a line between the Azimio guy and Quinn. Puck tries to reach his gun.

"Hold it right there, cowboy, if you want your friend to see the dawn." He walks a bit more so that the spotlight illuminates him.

"Nice, thing you have going here. Do they serve cocktails too?" I do what I can to hide the anxiety that is creeping up my throat making it harder and harder to swallow.

"I'll make sure to pass that suggestion to Lauren, I'm sure she'll aprove." He let's out a chuckle and it resonates in the garage. Suddenly, it doesn't seem so foreign, I've heard and seen him before. But, where?

"Your pretty face is familiar to me, have we met before?"

"Yes, Santana Lopez, we have. You almost caught me two years ago. Fortunately for me, I managed to escape that time and ,unfortunately for you, I'm going to escape again this time." He was grinning madly and I had to do a double take to make sure I wasn't on some b series horror movie. He sounded as mad as that Stuntman Mike from Death Proof. But even him got his appropriate ending, we can't break that tradition in real life.

I hear Puck hiss and mutter a few words. He cleared his throat and spoke loudly this time.

"Azimio Adams, 28. Small time crook, suspect of the murder of Grace Novak. We almost got your ass."

"Almost being most certainly the most important word of all, you can't imagine how lovely it was to see you fuming as I left the building Santana. You never looked more beautiful, to bad Hispanics aren't my thing."

"What's your thing then? Dead corpses?" She knew she was pushing her luck.

"Blonde, beautiful dancers. That friend of yours, Brittany, damn I've had my eye on her for the longest time. I know she's only been around for like two weeks but you'd be surprised how much security clearance you get by being the pool cleaner in a gym." He says dragging Blaine and pointing the gun to his temple. He gets closer to the three of them with Blaine's head in the crook of his elbow. I feel Dave grabbing my wrist, he must have seen me clench my jaw by the corner of his eye. I'm two seconds away from seeing red, he must sense it because he is whispering something. Puck takes a step forward cautiously.

"Then why didn't you take her? UH? Why didn't you take Brittany instead of Quinn? Why did you have to take the woman I love? Because you can't get laid like a normal person? Because all of them were too good for you." I shake my head trying to make sense of what he is saying. Did he just ask why he hadn't taken Brittany? Did he just say he loved Quinn? I turn my head to see Quinn's reaction and she has her eyebrow so raised I think she's using all her energy to do it.

"Some friend and partner you have here Santana. Or maybe he doesn't know? I mean, Brittany couldn't stop talking about you maybe you aren't just opened about your dyke crushes"

"He's just messing with you, San. Don't listen to it. Don't do anything stupid now, think of Laura." Dave is trying to calm me down but it's getting harder by the second.

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHY QUINN?!" Puck shouted. He let out a deep breath and continued. "She's not even a professional dancer, I thought that was your thing."

"Oh sir, that you must ask that to Lauren. You are right about that, Miss Fabray here is exactly my time but it would be delightful anyway to see the life drained from her eyes."

"YOU CREEP." Dave and I launched ourselves forward but Puck had already managed to bump into Azimio with all his strength. The gun went off.

I heard myself gasp but there was not enough time for panic, I remember trying to release Blaine from Azimio's grasp only to see the barrel of the gun pointing directly between my eyes. Aparently the bullet caught Puck's shoulder. Blaine's head was intact, Puck was rolling away to manage standing up and Dave was helping him out. So it was me in the line of fire. It's not like it's the first time but it isn't exactly a feeling you get used to. He's laying on his back smothering Blaine against his chest.

"Do you know a Hitchcock film called Strangers in a Train, Santana?"

"Yes, I do. But excuse me if I don't really see the relevance of that movie in all this when you have that thing pointed to my face."

"That's why your friend Quinn is here. Lauren took inspiration from that movie. I don't know exactly how it fits, though." He says struggling and I've manage to get myself kneeling on one knee. He has his arm between is legs and I notice Dave has taken out his gun as well. I believe in the middle of the his explanation he lost the movement. Maybe if I distract him for a bit more Dave will find a way to make a clear shot without him noticing.

"In that movie, a professional tennis star is approached in a train by a stranger who offers to kill his wife if he promises to kill his father for him. The professional tennis star is involved with a beautiful girl but he needs to get rid of the wife to marry her. The idea of the stranger is that since no one would ever make the connection between them, it would be the perfect murder. How does this apply to your story?" I try to sound puzzled and ignore the large drops of sweat that are taking over my forehead. I'd really love to get out of here in one piece.

"Well, Lauren approached me one day at your dearest friend Brittany gym and introduced herself. She had been watching me, she knew I had killed girls. Apparently with the stripper girl she saw me dragging her out to an alley when she was taking out garbage in the end of her shift. So instead of going to the cops she decided to follow me that night and, to be honest, she'd probably be a way better cop than you dumbass. But, I dismissed her by some delusional psycho because she literally said she admired my work. She said, she'd be in touch. But she wasn't delusional or irrational not only she found out what I was doing and even took pictures of me with that back up dancer on the Ballet. When I finished with the girl, she appeared again, said "I have a proposition to make you.". She told me how these asshole" he nods in Puck's direction. "Ditched her to be with little miss perfect there and that she wanted me to help her get rid of her. I told her I don't do tag teams but she threatened to go to the cops with the pics."

"Yeah, I know your type" I gesture to him and watch how he doesn't even flinch, he is enjoying this. "you just couldn't let the opportunity of killing another one for the road."

He chuckles and throws his head back. It's my window of opportunity, I jump forward pouncing of his neck. In his attempt to get me from him he releases Blaine who rolls and points his pistol to Azimio's head. He keeps struggling beneath me as I manage to pin him down by straddling his torso. I hear one, no, two gun shots and I see tears out of his eyes. I bring myself to relax my grip even if i'm already straining from the effort. My arms are shaking badly but I can't let go. This person had his target on Brittany, I wasn't being paranoid. Lauren saved my BrittBritt by putting my ultimate best friend on the line. I never wanted to loosen my grip on his huge neck until I was absolutely certain they were both safe.

He eventually became unconscious and Dave helped me off. It was then I saw the blood on each feet. Dave shot him on the feet to stop him from running, big teddy bear Dave could never bring himself to kill someone except by accident. I went to seat near to Quinn as Dave uncuffed our unconscious prisoner and Puck used his good arm to call for back up. He explained Quinn's situation so they bring in something to saw her off this thing.

I notice there's something shiny in her face and it takes me forever to realize it were tears.

"Who'd say you were such a bleeding heart, Fabray. The highschool version of yourself would be rolling her eyes forever at you now." I manage to joke even though my heart was still trying to beat his way out of my chest.

"Shut up, you idiot. For a moment there I thought I'd lose you both. I'd slap both your faces if I wasn't strapped here forever and dying to use the bathroom for the last two hours" She snaps and then her expression changes. "So, Brittany, huh?"

"Do you really wanna have girl talk after all this? This isn't even over yet."

"Oh c'mon Lopez, indulge me. I almost died tonight and i'm strapped to a freaking Iron Throne okay? The least you can say is thank you."

"Well then, thank you for being such a wonderful matchmaker Miss Fabray." I roll my eyes at her and start playing with the bits of cord left on the ground. "She's too for me, Quinn. And my whole family is in love with her already."

"What do you mean by whole family?" She tries to turn to the side but ends up grunting with pain so instead she keeps staring straight ahead.

"She's at my parents' house right now." I lower my gaze as flashes of Brittany and Laura peacefully sleeping while I had a gun pointed to my head filled my mind.

"Oh-eme-gee San! That's amazing, how did they take it? I mean your mother was the biggest instigator of the "Getting Santana Lopez Laid Project" but until being confronted with the results one could never seize her reaction." She chuckles and it must hurt to because she winces.

"They all loved her, instantly."

I see Dave smiling while he sits on the floor next to Azimio and both he and Blaine give me winks. I'm going to protest but then Puck comes near Quinn and kisses her forehead and it's my time to be a douche.

"Awwww, if they aren't quite the happy couple!"

"Oh just shut up, 'Tana!" Quinn manages to whine while Puck kneels beside her and leans his head on his chest.

"I thought I lost you, I was so scared. I'm sorry I didn't stopped him before." I hear him mumble.

"Oh please, get a room you two. " I say with fake disgust and get up. "I'm going to get some fresh air while they don't get here. All this love in the air is making it hard to breathe"

I get up and start walking towards Dave and Blaine. I turn around and wink at Quinn. I can't wait to tell Laura her favourite couple is finally together.


	17. Chapter 17

So, we are finally here. This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter but, also, on the whole story.

I would love to thank anyone who has read it and mostly to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed. thank you with all my heart. The title comes from a Shakespeare play.

**Chapter 17 – All's well that ends well.**

We went to the station and it was almost 4 am. I yawned all the way because now that adrenaline was wearing out I was finally feeling the tiredness of all these days. I sat on the back seat of the ambulance with Puck as they rushed him to the hospital to remove the bullet. Blaine was sharing the ambulance with Quinn and Dave went to the station with Azimio.

She was also examined at the hospital to see what kind of damage those sick people managed to inflict in it. All I could think about was how could I convince Azimio to explain to me why the hell he did all those killings. I mean I could frame Lauren on Quinn's attempt of murder but not the rest of the crimes.

For now, I'm contempt we took both of them off the street…for now. Quinn comes back from the observation room and sits beside me. The bruises on her neck look even more purple now and she can barely talk without exhausting herself in the process so we are just sitting on the chairs silently. She leans on my shoulder and I whisper Puck is going to be okay, I feel her nodding but I don't see it. I keep staring straight ahead trying hard not to fall asleep on the spot. I don't think i've ever drank this much coffee in my life, I feel her sniffing and reaching for my hand. I know she's finally letting her walls crumble and the realization that she could be dead right now is finally slipping in.

I put my hands over her shoulder and caress her shoulder trying to be of some comfort but i'm really lousy. I bet Britt would know exactly what to say to Quinn, I really wish she was here. She's great with people unlike me, she'd do exactly the perfect thing instead of patting pathetically someone's back after they have a near death experience at the hands of a loony.

I keep staring ahead sometimes pretending to be paying attention to the tv while Quinn has her meltdown, her sobs grow louder and I feel even worse because I'm all out of idea.

"Do you want some chips?"

"'Tana, that isn't exactly breakfast food" she says trying to smile in between sobs.

"The hell with breakfast food, i'm eating something that makes loud chewing so I block all your sniffling out."

"I swear you are the most insensitive creature in the world, S'Tana Lo'ez!" She says trying to sound angry."

"Whatever , I'm getting my salt levels higher than the Eiffel tower." I try to get up but it takes longer than usual because the tiredness is finally taking over. Quinn suppresses a few chuckles but fails and laughs loudly as I glare at her. When I finally manage to get up, I look at her and stick my tongue at her flashing my winning smile. Before I can process I'm being tackled on my side and someone presses a kiss in my cheek. I must have looked pretty shocked because Quinn is trying to laughs louder and wincing from the effort.

I lean against the wall just so I don't fall and I look at Brittany's face, two inches from mine. She's grinning so much and it looks like sunshine, it's a nice change from all this flourescent lights.

"I thought you guys might need breakfast."

"Right on queue, Brittany, Santana was trying to give herself a heart attack."

Brittany looks at me worried and I just shrug.

"A girl can't even eat her chips when she fancies them, nowadays."

"San'! That's so not healthy. I bought you peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and for you too" She opens her cute unicorn lunchbox and gives a sandwich to each of us, what is it with grown people wearing kid's lunchboxes? Yes, it looks adorable on her but, you know…

"Like this is any less unhealthy" I manage to say with a full mouth.

"Shut up, San, you have less manners than your daughter." Brittany says as she passes a little milk cartons to each of us. Quinn looks at me wide eyed because I just slump on my chair and don't snap at her. I pout on my seat, slightly offended, but it passes as Britt places her right arm around me. I just lean further into her and ask her how did she know where we where.

"You didn't say anything to me during the night and I got worried. After 5am I couldn't sleep and I called the station and they told me what happened to Puck and that you both would probably still be here. I thought you must be starving after pulling na all-nighter so I decided to bring breakfast to you. " With that she kisses my forehead and gets up to take our trash to the dumpster.

She seats and looks from the corner of her eye to Quinn's wound and looks at me questioningly. Quinn excused herself to go to the bathroom and I tried to explain.

"He almost got her, that's why she has the marks. I could have been too late, I almost lost her." My voice was cracking a bit because I was reviving bits of the night in my head for the first time. But before I could say anything else I was startled out of my head by her lips crashing into mine. She pulled away before I could process it properly and I sort of looked around but the people on the waiting room had their own worries to notice anything other than what was going on in their life. I was too stunned, I wasn't expecting that at all and it was the first time anyone had kissed me in a public place. By anyone, I mean a girl.

"Sorry, you just…you looked so sad I couldn't help…I know I shouldn't have…" Brittany was all flushed and looking at her feet and, I swear, has never looked anymore adorable than now.

"I'm really lucky to have found you, you know?" I take a her hand and give her a kiss in the corner of her mouth. Baby steps, I say to myself, baby steps.

Quinn finds us looking all sheepish and goes all "awwww", grinning from ear to ear. Before she can tease us more, the doctor responsible for Puck's operation comes out to tell us that it's all good. Quinn and I sigh relieved and Brittany, does a tiny dance on her seat that even the medic looks at her like she's the cutest thing he's seen all night. She probably is.

He tells us that we won't be able to see him until lunch hour because it was a rough night and a hard bullet removal so it was best to let him rest for some solid 6 hours.

I ask Quinn if she wants to come back with us to my parents house since they have two spare rooms and she accepts. I feel uneasy living her alone and it does take her a bit of the Brittany Pierce mind control program to convince her that it's best to stay with us and that my parents would be totally okay with her. It's not that I didn't say it all before, it's just like you just can't say "no" to Brittany when she does those glossy "lost puppy" eyes.

When we get to my parents house, they are up already, awaken since Brittany got out of the house. They have made coffee and my dad is just waiting for us to arrive safely home before rushing to his Hospital to start today's shift. He hugs the three of us and leaves.

My mother is not as easy to dodge, she asks a thousand questions, hugs both Quinn and me, crushing us against her chest whispering "pobrecitas" and a lot of spanish mambo jambo. While Brittany purrs all of us coffee and slices a bit of the chocolate cake to all four of us. She sits opposite to us smiling tenderly, giggling a bit as I look desperate and whisper "save me" while my mom maintains her grip on us.

When she finally let's go of us, my mom goes to Brittany holding her as well. Thanking her from taking care of me and it's my turn to laugh at her. But she closes her eyes and leans in my mom and I think I've never seen such a cute scene…at least, involving my mom.

She wipes a little tear from her eye and just whispers "what?" to me.

"Just miss my mom." She says a bit louder and my mom comes back to her smothering attack.

"Well, Brittany, you just found yourself another."

"Aww." Quinn and I say in unison and everybody giggles.

Then I see something sprinting down the stairs and I realise it's my daughter racing towards me.

"Mom, aunt Quinnie is okay!" I pick her up to my lap and she eats half my cake with one bite and gives a kiss to Quinn. She puts her hand to Quinn's cheek. "I'm happy you are back!"

"You should be sleeping, Laura. It's way to early." I tell her and she shrugs and I swear she looks just like me.

"I couldn't sleep ever since BrittBritt left. She's really warm, you know Mum?"

"I'm sure your mother knows that Laura, just eat your cake and go back to bed. Britt and Momma will be right up to rest with you" My mom cuts me and I blush furiously at the way she says "I'm sure your mother knows". Sometimes I think she's too okay with the whole thing.

I look at Brittany who is as red and me and she offers to take Laura upstairs.

"I'll be right up" I tell them and stay just for a bit more telling my mom the events of the night and showing Quinn to her room.

The next day, we spend the day doing the boring paperwork. We processed most the evidence and found we had enough to condemn them.

Apparently, Azimio had been a jock in his high school. He had everything a person could wish for in their teens. When he got his knee injured and could no longer play, everything went downhill. Football was going to be his career but it failed before it even properly started so he was left with no money, no girls, no college. He tried a few odd jobs but got more and more frustrated.

It began to pile up inside him and when a girl laughed on his face when he asked her out he planned to kill her as if it would bring him some sort of purpose in life. After that, it's history. They estimated that at least 10 of the unsolved murder cases could be linked back to him, one way or another.

In the middle of the day, we decided we were going to visit Puck at the hospital and we bought him flowers just to mess with him. When we got to his room, Quinn was already there squeezing his good arm and speaking gently. We left them alone after a bit but I couldn't help but to tease him over texts until Brittany told me to stop harassing both of them with dirty texts.

We took Brittany home and Laura made a fit on the back seat when she realized

Brittany wouldn't be staying with us at night.

"Sweetheart, Brittany needs to take care of her things now. She's been with us all this time."

"But she should come with us, we have space at home. We could watch tv and eat and you could both sing me to sleep. Did you know that BrittBritt sings very Mama? Almost as good as you" Brittany started blushing on the passenger seat not really sure how to act.

"Yeah, Mama has heard Britt speak. I can tell you there's very little, Britt can't do well."

I hear Brittany whispering.

"San, this is already hard enough without both of you saying sweet things like that." She looks me dead in the eye, like it's being physically painful to leave the car. She turns on her seat to speak to Laura. "I promise you, we'll see each other as soon as I can tomorrow" She looks to me again as if to ask if it's okay.

"Yeah, Mama is going to pick Brittany after work to go to that italian restaurant we love. What do you think?" And I wink at my daughter and she finally stops crying and gives me her attempt of a wink. "What do you say Brittany? Will you go on a date with both of us?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" She beams at me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. She opens the side door and gives Laura a goodbye kiss on the forehead.


End file.
